Falling into a Visual Novel
by Lupdub
Summary: "Waking up in a kimono is not an every day experience. Waking up with your best friend next to you in a kimono may make it a little weirder. But when seven hot guys are standing around you and your friend... " Sanne and Myrthe, two good friends, are thrown into a visual novel. Beta-read by Ninja Addy
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Beta-read by Ninja Addy (THAAAANKS :D)**

* * *

**We decided to write this story after we played a visual novel on our phones: NinjaLove. We couldn't get over the cheesy lines and made fun about it. We imagined what we would do in the situation of the main protagonist and concluded we would utterly fail at the heroine department. This story is written mainly for our own fun. When we read it, we can't stop laughing because we can imagine it all happening. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Waking up in a kimono isn't an every day experience. Waking up with your best friend next to you in a kimono may make it a little weirder. But when seven hot guys are standing around you and your friend, you might just want to use the pinch-myself-to-look-if-it's-a-dream trick. Because seriously, why the freak would something like that happen?

"Princesses, we must hurry. The enemy is approaching fast."

Myrthe and Sanne blinked.

"Is he... like... talking to you?" Myrthe whispered quietly to Sanne.

"I'm wearing a kimono..." Sanne just mumbled.

"Sanne, we have a BIG problem here, seven to be precise, stop lo-"

"A FREAKING KIMONO!" Sanne interrupted her with a yell. She grabbed Myrthe by her shoulders and shook her in excitement. "A KI-MO-NO! As in, Japanese cool clothes, as in, my biggest dream!"

"I thought your biggest dream was to marry an Asian guy..." Myrthe interjected, but she was ignored.

"...And my hair matches! Wait a minute, since when is it so silky?" Sanne just asked while letting some hair slip between her fingers.

"Since we woke up in like... a totally unfamiliar place... with seven... guys..." Myrthe eyed the unfamiliar men around them and quickly started to think about a grand escape plan.

"..Never mind, it looks AWESOME! And look at you! You're like a Japanese hime-sama! That means a Japanese princess!" Sanne exclaimed while grabbing Myrthe's hands.

"I know what hime-sama means, but shouldn't we-" Myrthe tried.

"And my hair is like super long! And so is yours! We always wanted long hair! Best. Day. Ever." Sanne started to dance around, still holding Myrthe's hands.

"That's fine and all that, but you might want to take a look around you."

Finally, Myrthe got Sanne's attention. She stopped jumping around her stoic friend and cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter, Mi-chan?"

Myrthe gave a little sigh, which Sanne after some years finally could decipher as a sigh of relief (Myrthe wasn't really good at showing her emotions, so Sanne was extremely proud she could understand her 1 out of 10 times) and tried to explain. "Well, Sanne, if yo-"

"We have to go, now." a masculine voice interrupted.

"NOW HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE!" Myrthe yelled, turning to the source of the sound. Sanne interrupting her, she could handle. In fact, she was quite used to it. She even interrupted Sanne from time to time, which she almost never did to other people. But a stranger suddenly thinking he could interrupt her? Ha! He had made a big mistake.

But before she could give the guy a piece of her mind, Sanne gasped. Myrthe turned to her in confusion, not forgetting her anger but keeping it in check for later. She had already plotted countless ways to take revenge on the rude guy.

But while Myrthe was making up those things, Sanne finally sobered up and thought about the situation. She was not really good at grasping a situation on the first try, like Myrthe, but now that she was in serious mode, her brains immediately went to work. And when that happened, she could notice a lot more things then Myrthe, who would miss the most obvious signs and probably hadn't noticed that they were, in fact, standing on the edge of a deep green forest, with a Japanese styled house behind them. They kind of were like a misplaced yin and yang duo.

Sanne edged away from the guy closest to her, Myrthe had already stepped away the few millimeters that made her feel just a tiny bit more safe.

"Mi-chan, we're in some deeeeeep trouble here.." Sanne muttered.

"No shit, sherlock..." Myrthe deadpanned. She took a deep breath, and looked Sanne in the eyes.

"What about this, we play along with this show and talk about this later?"

"What kind of idea is that? What if they kill us! We have to get away."

"Get away? Nice thinking miss obvious. What's your plan?"

Right on that moment, Sanne was distracted by a wild butterfly that flew around her head, realized that she was distracted, tried to grasp the thought she was thinking about, couldn't think of it anymore and went blank. She blinked sheepishly a few times.

"Great... well... let's try plan D." Myrthe sighed.

Remembering their subject again, Sanne asked "Shouldn't we start with A?"

"Pfts, of course not. That's what they think we will do."

"Yeah, right. But the letter A is stupid so let's go to D!"

"Great logic right there." and then Myrthe muttered: "Here goes nothing..." before raising her foot and stomping it as hard as she could on the feet of the guy who still needed some pain for being rude to her. In the process however, she slipped when she hit his feet, which resulted in her foot turning to an odd angel and a cry of pain from Myrthe. The guy himself hadn't uttered a sound. Sanne was silent for a moment, debating on whether to face palm, laugh really hard, or try to escape in the confusion.  
"OUCH! PAIN!" Myrthe yelped, clutching the foot in her hands.

"Great going..." Sanne said while giving Myrhte a thumbs up with a carefully blank face. When Myrthe growled in answer, she couldn't hold it anymore. She doubled over.

"T-that looked so utterly stupid!" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Can't you be like: 'poor Myrthe, let me help you.'" Myrthe grumbled.

"Well, I was thinking about running away, so you should be happy."

"You WHAT?"

"B-but, I'm still here! I w-wouldn't leave you, h-hehe..."

"What are you trying to do?" the man simply asked while Myrthe decided to call him evil-guy.

"They both must be under a lot of stress, because they only know since yesterday they are the samurai princesses." someone answered.

"That explains their behavior." another added.

"Wah... 'Samurai princesses?' What kind of stupid name is that? Which idiot came up with such a cliché name, huh?" Myrthe asked, while still holding her foot in pain.

"Pft, even I could make up something more appealing and original than 'Samurai Princess'!" Sanne agreed.

"Yeah, even Sanne could come up with something better than Samurai Princesses." Myrthe said.

"...I was only joking... You're so MEAN!"

"I am not! You said you weren't good at coming up with names, I only agreed."

"That IS mean!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"We have to go, now!" Evil-guy interrupted (again) while grabbing Myrthe and hoisting her up his shoulder.

"I'll take this one, you" he pointed at another guy "will take that one." He ignored a "You should not address the princesses in that way!" from one of the guys and continued. "That way, we will have more chance to arrive in the city with at least one samurai princess. Also, we will be harder to detect. Now, let's go."

"Waaaaait a minute. Chances to arrive?" Sanne asked, while looking around.

"Put me down immediately!" Myrthe yelled, her voice muffled because she was hanging upside down on the shoulder of evil-guy.

"And wait, are you going to separate us?" Sanne started to look at every guy intently.

"I demand you to put me down, now!"

"And why do we have to go to the city?"

"I will use my privilege as a stupid samurai princess to force you to put me down!"

"And like, are there chances one of us NOT surviving?" Sanne now said, panicking.

"Put. Me. Freaking. Down. Now.!"

"B-but I don't want to die!"

"I'm gonna yell really hard in your ear and tell annoying stories about the times I got lost if you'll not put me down!"

"And I don't want Mi-chan to die!" Sanne wailed, referring to her friend with the nickname they used.

"Now, do you really want me to do such a childish thing?"

"Why are we samurai princess anyway?"

"No, you don't. And I don't want to either. So let's just say that's a deal. You can put me down now."

"Wah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" While the girls both were trying to talk their way out of this situation or at least get some information, the guy who was appointed to accompany Sanne had picked her up, which resulted in a screaming Sanne.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sanne wailed, crushing the guy in a tight embrace because she was scared to fall.

"Aw, this one is cute!" The guy told the others cheerily.

"I give up." Myrthe muttered.

"Good choice." Evil-guy replied.

"Alright, we'll see you in the city." a random guy announced, after which he suddenly disappeared.

"D-did you see that?" Sanne asked horrified.

"See what? I can't see anything form this position except for a backside."

"Take good care of the princesses. The outcome of this war depends on their lives." another guy said before too disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what depends on whose lives?" Myrthe suddenly asked.

"It happened again! He just d-disappeared. What kind of magic is this?"

"We'll take care of them! Let's go princess!" The guy who had picked Sanne up said.

"Wait. NO! I don't want to leave Mi-chan! NOOO!"

"Ah, don't worry, we'll see her again in the city... probably..."

"Great pep talk right there..." Myrthe dead panned.

"Nooo! Mi-chaa-" Sanne yelled, but she was cut of by a whoosh of wind when she disappeared because the guy who was holding her.

"Sanne? You're still there? Sanne? SANNE?" But then Myrthe, too, disappeared. Soon, there were no men left on the quiet place on the edge of the woods. With no traces left, a bird began to sing her song, not knowing about the distress of two pretty weird girls.

* * *

That's it.

Please review.

And.

Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: Beta-read by Ninja Abby**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly they were in a city...

"How the freaking fuck..." Myrthe said, while looking up from the backside of 'evil-guy.' "How did we get here?"

They were in a small alley in what sounded like a large city. Myrthe saw Sanne already on the ground, whom was already running towards her.

"Myyrrthheee! I thought we were going to die!"

"Oh!...Oh she can stand on the ground? Come on, don't leave me hanging here!" and finally 'evil-guy' put her down. Not very gently and Myrthe fell on her foot. "Auw! Autsj! Mother hoother, freaking, autsj!" Myrthe grabbed her foot again.

Meanwhile Sanne was still running towards her. She ignored her screaming, just thinking that she hurt herself again, which she did a lot actually, and jumped towards the unprepared Myrthe so that they both fell down on the ground.

"I thought we were going to die!" Sanne said again.

"Well, you think that a lot." Myrthe replied, "At least someone held you gently." She said while looking angry at evil-guy.

"I suppose thats true, but whatever Myrthe, it only took like half a minute."

"Now that is where you are wrong your highness." A sweet voice came from one of the men, whom had now all arrived.

"Oh, we are still doing the whole 'your highness' stuff? Great!" Myrthe sneered sarcastically.

"What? Sanne said, "Okay maybe it took a little less, but definitely not longer."

"We just traveled an hour towards this city, from the cabin in the woods from where we are now."

"Huh..." Sanne and Myrthe said at the same time.

"Impossible." Sanne said, "Okay, maybe a minute, but definitely not an hour."

"Well, that explains why my back hurts." Myrthe said dryly.

"Yea, but it is not possible, what was I, asleep?" Sanne asked.

"No, no your highness," the kind voice said, "you did not sleep, it is just that this was an advanced way of traveling which you  
probably never heard of, it's like stealth traveling, but because it is that fast, it's harder to detect on their radars.

"Okay, well, you lost me there." Myrthe said, while looking at Sanne who was totally in shock.

"H-how did we j-just, huh..." Sanne stuttered

"Look your highnesses, if you both would be so kind to lend me an ear" the man continued.

"Alright." Both of them replied.

"You see princesses, this is an advanced way of traveling which only the best of the best and the most gifted can use. The time shape within the 'bubble', which means the traveling space where people travel in, is really different than the normal time. It seems as though you travel fast in 'real life', but you are actually going really slow within the bubble." He looked at the girls to see if they still followed, apparently didn't see the empty look of not understanding in their eyes and thus continued. "Because in real life you are traveling very fast it is really hard to avoid the enemy's radar, which is why only few people learn and eventually survive the technique. Because if an enemy ever detects you and puts a sword in front of you with right timing, you may see the sword in the 'bubble' you are traveling in but in real life, you'll go way too fast to avoid the sword and you'll die."

The man looked at both girls, and what the reactions would be.

"..." No reaction

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"So...waaiiiit..." Myrthe started

"So we could've died just now? Like really easy? This was really dangerous?" Sanne began with almost yelling the line of questions.

"Yea, so what you're saying here is that we could die from this?" Myrthe finished

"Well..." the man started "Yes, but-"

"O dear, o dear, o dear" Sanne said, "there is no way that I am doing," and she moved her hand in circles in front of the man whom carried her during the 'traveling time, "That... again, just so were clear on that!"

"But, you have to-" the voice began again.

"No." was the firm answer.

"But the princesses need to learn this technique too, because it is the most accurate, fastest and most convenient way of traveling."

"That might be," Myrthe said, "but also the easiest way to die right?"

"Only if you don't do it right." the man answered.

"See!? There you go." Sanne said, "Nu-uh"

"But the samurai princesses have the ability to go trough certain materials such as most walls if they are in this traveling mode, so you have to, for our and your safety."

"How so?" One of the girls asked

"If you were ever to be abducted beyond our reach, we have to try and save you with all our might, which could be really dangerous for both us and you. Also, if the help of the samurai princesses was needed somewhere, you have to be able to travel fast and precise, because we cannot always be of help even though we try our hardest."

"Hmmppff." No other man had spoken up until now, but the man whom had carried Sanne just now made a disapprovingly sound.

All the other men looked at him, waiting for an explanation, even though they seemed to know what he was going to say.

"There is no way that these girls are the samurai princesses, even though we feel connected to them, it has happened before that the connections were false, led by the ruffians."

The other men said nothing.

"Don't you agree with me?" he asked while looking at the guy whom had carried Myrthe.

"I don't know," he said, "but what I do know is that they may look like elegant princesses, but they aren't." he said bluntly.

"Exactly, they're not fit to be called the samurai princesses."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Myrthe started, "First of all, that's still a very lame name, and secondly we never asked to be your stupid samurai princesses."

"Yea." Sanne began too. "All we know is that suddenly we're in a strange world, where you guys speak English, but we still don't understand half of the words you are saying because it doesn't make sense, and you keep calling us these samurai princesses."

It was silent for some moments.

"Do you even realize what you just said?" A very good-looking man started, (although they were all very good looking) "The samurai princesses are the most noble, greatest, elegant, most gracious, perfect, sublime and smartest women of all times and ages! If someone seeks their help, they turn around, and help! If someone calls, it will not be in vain! All these qualities are mostly gathered in one woman, two is very unusual, and is said to bring even more prosperity because the qualities are now multiplied! We only serve the samurai princess, we only live to protect and serve her, or them." As he continued speaking he became even angrier, although he never began to really shout. His voice became as cold as ice. "You don't know what you are saying." He finished.

Myrthe and Sanne looked around the group, and saw that all the others agreed silently.

"Well, I suggest you go and look for those girls then...we'll find our way back home." Myrthe began.

"Yea" Sanne answered, "like that nice little cottage in the wood, where we can just walk around happily in these kimonos."

"Well if you can walk, they're pretty hard to walk in..." Myrthe said

"Well...yea, but they're so cool!" Sanne said while making a turn and looking at herself.

The girls totally ignored all the men around them, while Sanne was having fun dancing around, and Myrthe looked amused.

"That's it, guys." A man suddenly interrupted them. "Forget the ritual and the city for a while, we're going to test them, let's go to the training field."

"Well, should we?" Another asked "It already is pretty dangerous because word is coming out I guess."

"It'll be even worse if we put all of our lifes at risk if we protect those girls and they turn out to be imposters." someone answered while pointing to the distracted young women.

"I guess you're right" And without any further debate, suddenly the girls were lifted up in the air.

"O no...not again!" Myrthe said to evil guy, "Put. Me. Down." Evil guy said and did nothing, he didn't even look at her.  
"You're not going to put me down are you?" He looked at her real short. Myrthe sighed and with a short "Ah man, I should have stayed in bed." she gave up.

"O dear, o dear" Sanne noticed that the guy whom had carried her earlier wanted to pick her up again, tried to run away, failed miserably and then just hugged him a little bit, because she was still a little scared to fall. "Okay, I give in, just don't die or drop me, I'll be really angry if you do that!"

"See you there guys!" One man shouted.

"Let's go." Another said.

An old man walked into the alley, which was now totally empty, oblivious of everything that had just passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"There we are."

"..."

"Princesses, we've arrived."

"..."

"Princesses?"

Myrthe took a deep breath, before biting out: "...Can you STOP doing that!"

"...I'm alive..." a tiny whiny voice came from behind her. When Myrthe looked, she was just in time to see Sanne falling down on the ground and filling her hands with fresh green grass.

"...I love being alive..." she mumbled while plucking the poor grass and making a tiny pile of it.

"What... are you doing?" Myrthe asked.

"I'm just realized that grass is a wonderful thing. A thing that doesn't kill you..." she answered while making her pile bigger and bigger.

"We're talking about grass here, Sanne. It gives stains. It can itch. There live insects in it." Myrhe tsked. "There's nothing to like about it. Now get up."

Sanne pouted and began to stand up, but she plopped back on the ground when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Grass is indeed a wonderful thing." one of the seven said, tightening his grip on Sanne's shoulder.. Seriously, how were they ever going to tell them apart? The only one they could now recognize was evil guy. Said guy decided to drop Myrthe on the ground (she yelled a desperate "DOOOON'T") and silently agreed by giving a slight nod.

Another one joined in too. "It is. Not that this barbarian could understand."

"Woa, you're a hippie now? I'm not a barbarian, I just don't think too much of grass."

"No, you don't appreciate the things given to you." he answered.

"Don't appreciate? What the fuck are you talking about mister love and peace? I just don't think much of GRASS!"

"It's not just about 'grass'." he said the last word slowly, trying to mimic the way Myrthe had just spit it out. "You can never learn our art with your attitude towards nature."

Mr. Evil guy hummed in agreement. Some others were nervously watching the exchange two or three just looked at each other and sent meaningful looks.

"Then what do you want me to do? Roll around in it?" The tension was rising between Myrthe and the group of men who were way bigger than her. Sanne was playing with strands of grass and wondering if this maybe was her fault. Then she felt guilty that her friend was standing there alone across seven guys, so she decided to help.

She awkwardly patted the hand on her shoulder, signaling that whoever it was let her go. She was almost sure she got a bruise from the firm grip, but she would complain about it later.

She had a friend to rescue.

When the hand slipped off, she stood up and took a few steps towards Myrthe. She then joined her side and looked all of them in the eyes.

"Gentleman, if you would be so kind to allow me your attention." she spoke. "You're saying the problem here is Myrthe not appreciating nature. Now, let me say this." She took a deep breath and held a finger in the air, "It's a lost case." she uttered dramatically, her shoulders drooping.

Myrthe looked bewildered for a moment, but then shrugged and nodded.

"She may come across harsh, but actually I just know she likes grass very much."

Myrthe was still bopping her head up and down, finally understood what Sanne said and then shook her head furiously. "Now, wait a m-"

"And she may say she hates you and that she thinks you're heartless bastards who just expect us innocent girls to be some kind of wonder women, but she doesn't really mean it."

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Myrthe exclaimed. "That's just what you think of them!"

"Now shush Myrthe, I understand. You see gentleman, Myrthe is actually very nice." she nodded to herself. "But YOU!" she pointed at the guys, who looked just a little bit put off though they hardly showed it. "YOU are stupid! And- and really mean! So don't pick a fight with my friend, only I'm allowed to do that!" Sanne then turned around and gave a broad smile to Myrthe. Her eyes just screamed: 'did I do good? did I do good?' so Myrthe patted Sanne on her arm while saying: "Geez, thanks... You really have you're way with words. Great defending."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"What, me? Noooo!"

"Princesses, we're... sorry if we offended you." someone spoke up, not really understanding what just happened but figuring the best way for the girls to cooperate was to apologize. "But, you see, there is a lot of stake here and we really have to check if you're the real deal. If your are not, so to speak, imposters."

"What if we were imposters? Would you leave us alone then?"

"Yes."

"With pleasure." the guy who was in the argument with Myrthe noted. The one that apologized seemed somewhat nicer, polite even, while the one who was having a stare down with Myrthe was very grumpy. Then you had evil guy, who seemed to hate everything but didn't say anything. And at last there was the guy who had carried Sanne. He seemed happy go lucky and was really straightforward, first saying she was cute and later being the first one to voice his object regarding their identity. She had already four down she could now recognize. The other three still were a mystery.

Myrthe had started talking again. "Oh, but thats GREAT! Come on, let's get this over with. What do samurai princesses have to do what we obviously can not?"

"...Let's start with something simple." he sighed, "run to that tree and back. As many times as you can."

"To the tree? Great, Okay. What tree exactly?"

"That one of course." he said, inclining is head to a tree. Though, Myrthe wasn't sure it was one. She just saw a tiny spot in the distance of the green field they were standing on, the so called training ground.

"Ahaha... Haha... G-g-greaaat idea. Myrthe, you go girl!" Sanne said while inching backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess but you have to go together."

"...have I mentioned that running isn't really my thing?" Sanne tried, still going backwards.

"Sanne, come here for a second." Myrthe motioned. Sanne hesitantly stepped back to her original position beside her friend, who draped her arm around her shoulders and crouched down, dragging Sanne with her.

"Listen, this is what we're gonna do. Those hippies will stop bothering us if we are imposters, right?"

Sanne nodded.

"Right. And we're not princess material."

Sanne let out a undignified snort, which Myrthe took as a yes.

"So, obviously, we're imposters in their eyes, which means, if we do their stupid test, we'll fail."

"And if we'll fail... we're off the hook?" Sanne questioned.

"Exactly."

Sanne sprang to her feet, yelling a "...LET'S DO THIS!" with renewed strength.

"Way too much energy." Myrthe muttered, then added "Okay, are you gonna count down or something or do we just run?"

"Just... run." someone said.

"ALRIGHY! LET'S GO!" Sanne yelled, and took off. Myrthe following a step behind.

"Geez, we're not even close to the tree."

"We've only run for half a minute, Sanne."

"But I'm tired already!"

"Doesn't matter, this way we'll fail the test."

"True..." they ran about four steps in silence before Sanne continued "...so did he say anything about running back?"

Myrthe thought for a moment. She went back to the conversation they had and tried to recall what he had said.

"Ah... yup. We have to run back too." she finally said, not mentioning he had said something about as many times as you can. Because come on, they would get way to tired if they did that.

"Nooo!" Sanne already was huffing unladylike and Myrthe was also having trouble breathing.

"We... suck... at... this..." Sanne gasped.

"Save your breath." Myrthe countered.

But after a short pause in which only the labored breathing and the thudding of their feet was heard, Sanne spoke again. "But... talking distracts me." She took a big gulp of air. "Myrthe, I don't think... I can keep... up... I'm... too tired."

"Same... here. I'll stop... if you stop."

And almost immediately, Sanne fell to the ground followed by Myrthe. They lay on their backs, gasping for air.

"We... almost... did it..." Sanne said

"Yeah... I think ... we got really ... close."

"We... did good... almost reaching the tree... not quite... so now we must... have failed the... test."

"But... we went down honorably." Myrthe said while balling her fist in the air in triumph.

They lay there, staring at the sky for not more then ten seconds, when annoyingly handsome faces intruded their sight.

"That's... odd." Myrthe wheezed.

When they finally caught their breaths, Sanne was the first one to sit up.

"Were you using the...time bubble thingy again? You sure are fast to get to us with that thing activated."

"No, princesses, we didn't use it."

"Pftsh, of course you did." Myrthe said. "How else come you came here so fast after the distance we've ran without as much as a drop of sweat."

"I'm sorry to inform you, princess, but it's hardly a distance."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two joking? Please be more serious with the exercise."

"I'm telling you, I don't understand what you mean."

"I think..." someone spoke up. "...that they WERE serious."

A tense silence fell over them. Sanne looked around, not understanding. She finally got the brilliant idea to check where the tree was.

"...What is the tree doing way over there?"

Myrthe now sat up too, looking around her.

"What do you mean: 'way over-'" but she stopped when she noticed the tree. It didn't seem any further than it had at the beginning of their trek.

"..."

"Did any of you tree-huggers moved the tree?" she finally said, addressing the group of guys that had again surrounded them.

"No, we didn't do such a thing. You just... are really bad runners."

"Bad runners? They were awful! They can't possibly be the samurai princesses."

An argument then broke out between the men. They yelled things like "then why do we feel their energy?" and "I knew so from the start" and "They may look the picture, but they act like farm girls"

Somehow the girls got the feeling that they were being insulted, but they shrugged it off and used the moment of distraction to get closer to each other to talk about their next step.

"So, what now?" Sanne whispered.

"We can just... crawl away slowly and hope they won't notice." Myrthe answered in a hushed voice.

"Great idea, we just crawl for a couple of kilometers, I'm sure they won't notice."

"You're getting better at your sarcasm."

"I know right!" Sanne said, smiling widely.

"Gah, stop beaming at me and think of a plan."

"Right. Wait, why do we need a plan? They would leave us alone if we were imposters, right?" Sanne said while cocking her head.

"True, but to be sure, let's figure something out."

"Alright, sounds fair enough."

"Why don't you do your magic thing and come up with something." Myrthe said with just a tiny drop of sarcasm.

"Wha- Why don't you come up with something!" Sanne huffed.

"Because my dearest, you never agree on my brilliant plans so let's just not even try."

Sanne rolled her eyes. "Brilliant plans? Yeah, sure, let's crawl away, great idea."

"Pftsh, maybe it would've worked."

They were silent for a moment, looking up at the intermediating men who kept arguing.

"..."

"You wanna try?" Myrthe asked.

"Let's do this." Sanne nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Allllllright" Sanne started

"Hush hush," Myrthe said, "quietlyyyy, just really quiet, or those hippies are gonna find out."

Luckily for the girls, the men were still above them arguing about a lot of things, while the girls were trying to move back on their backs. It didn't really work out for them though, they barely moved.

"Myrthe this is not working." Sanne whispered.

"I noticed." Myrthe said dryly "However, new plan is already activated, on three, we are going to turn on our belly and..."

"And what?" Sanne asked

"What do you think?" Myrthe said "Crouch, crouch, crouch, crouch, crouch... ... ...duh."

"Alrighty then! I like it, on three you said?"

"Yes... three" Myrthe replied

Myrthe quickly turned on her belly and started to crouch. Sanne, only now noticing that there was no count down, just a mere three, followed in her trail. You might think that crouching away without making any sound is an easy task to do, and it might even be, but not for Myrthe and Sanne. They tried to be really quiet, but it seemed as though the whole forest was moaning in pain under their crouching skills.

They crouched for about 10 seconds when Sanne already started talking again "My arms are tired and I was still tired from the time we had to run. I need a break"

"This is so much harder than it looks." Myrthe said

They crouched for a little longer until they reached a bush (because the only tree around them was the one they should've run to) so they settled for this tiny bush .

"I think we're safe... I feel really safe here." Sanne whispered

"I don't think they noticed... No wait, how could they not notice?" Myrthe asked herself out loud.

"I don't care," Sanne said while lying in fetal position, "so safe. I'm sure this bush will protect us."

So they were feeling kinda safe until they heard a voice behind them "Princesses, what are you doing?"

"O dear" Myrthe said while still looking at the leaves of the bush in front of her.

"Busssshhh, why would you betray us?" Sanne asked in horror

"Princesses, we did not even have to do a scan of our surroundings, we saw a pair of feet sticking out on both sides of the bush."

"..."

Silence was his answer

"Yououou..." both the girls said while glaring at their feet, before they stood up and walked towards the now silent group of men.

"Okay let's just try and recall this girls." one man said.

"O, now you decide to drop the princesses shit?" Myrthe said

"You girls have a signal inside you that made us be drawn towards you, but we do not know if it is false or not."

"It's false, so you can leave us alone now!" Myrthe said, and tried walking away.

But evil guy, whom had not said anything, grabbed her by her neck and dragged her back

"You are so mean!" Myrthe said, while sulking in front of the men

"Alright, do we have your full attention?" the man said, while looking from Sanne to Myrthe and back.

"Yes" Myrthe said, while punching Sanne in the side because she was distracted by a random falling leaf with a caterpillar on it.

"Huh? What? Oh...yea." Sanne said while trying to focus on the man in front of her.

He looked very strong, but was also calm, or at least so it seemed that way. He didn't look like the type the girls would normally easily hate so she decided to at least give him a little bit of attention, while still trying to check her surroundings 'unnoticed'.

"Alright" the man started.

"The Samurai Princesses are the ones to stop the war that is going on for so long. They have the ability, the power, and charisma to do so. This means we need to be careful who we trust and don't trust for if they betray us, or are the fake ones, they have no value to help." he looked from one girl to another and tried to see if they understood. He looked at Sanne, who was gazing away from him because it did not seem to interest her. On the other hand, it could also be that, if she was a fake, she already heard this story a thousand times and was now bored by it. She actually looked like a pretty happy-go-lucky girl, whom was scared by a lot of things. Also, she said things to Myrthe that seemed to make no sense whatsoever to the men, but Myrhte nodded understandingly or laughed about them. Then he looked at Myrthe, she did not show much emotion, she only looked really angry at him. She seemed angry most of the time actually, only if the other one said something she would smile once in a while. She just looked at you, looked with piercing eyes, that seemed as if they could read your soul. He could not figure these girls out, and it irritated him a bit, because he knew that the other men couldn't either, although they normally had the ability to do so easily because of their insight in people.

Sanne and Myrthe, unaware of the deep thoughts about them, were half looking at him, half distracted listening. At least it seemed that way. In truth, Sanne was _really_ distracted by everything around her and Myrthe was trying to figure out which man was which. She was really bad at names and faces, so she was having a lot of trouble and gazed at their faces one by one, while listening to the story the man was telling them.

The man in front of them took a deep breath and started talking again. "Up until now, you haven't shown us anything that looks like you are the samurai princesses." he said while still looking at both girls.

It became silent for a moment. All the men began to sit down, so Myrthe and Sanne went ahead and sat down too.

In front of them was the man talking, behind him were four other guys listening to him and watching the girls while sitting in a, for them, comfortable position. One was cleaning his sword. Another one was mimicking Sanne and was randomly plucking grass. Then there was one that had some sort of book which he was reading.

A little more to the side, were evil guy and happy-go-lucky. Evil guy was cleaning his sword, while happy-go-lucky was really interested and listened well, while also looking at the girls.

When all the men stayed silent, Sanne suddenly started to pay attention. She didn't like it to be so quiet.

As the men continued to be silent Myrhte decided to speak up.

"What is your point?" She said.

All the man now stopped with anything that they were doing and looked at Sanne and Myrthe. (Except for the stoic evil guy, whom just kept cleaning his sword).

"O great." One of them said sarcastically.

"Our _point_ is that we think that you might be imposters."

"YES," Myrthe said, "we might be yeah, don't you agree Sanne?"

Sanne was looking from Myrthe to the startled men and back again, then she understood.

"Ooooooh" she said while pointing her finger towards Myrthe, then turned around and said "Yes, we could very well be imposters, as you said."

"You're admitting to this then?" the man asked while looking surprised, while the others started looking hostile towards the girls, grabbing weapons and all that.

"Y- " Sanne started but Myrhe cut her off, which she didn't do much. "Wait, what happens if we are. You'll let us go right?" Suddenly curious because of the surprised look on the man's face and all the grabbing of weapons.

"You would obviously be killed."

"Ah, obviously" Myrthe said, then looked at Sanne, saw the look on her face, froze, looked back to the man, again to Sanne and then shouted a "What?!" towards the man

"Wow, wow, wow" Sanne started "Nobody around here said anything about us getting killed!"

"Are you crazy?" Myrthe said "We could just go right? We wont be bothering you any more!"

"But girls, if you are indeed imposters, you have no further value to us as princesses, and you could only be declared hostile for only the enemy would put a bounding spell on you girls."

"A bounding spell?" Myrthe asked.

"Yes, it is a spell of-" the man started, but Myrthe cut him off "Wait, not the point here, just not the point. So what you're saying is that we have to be the real deal in order to just not be killed by you guys?"

"Yes."

"We're gonna die" Sanne said quietly in the background

"And even if we were able to escape, we would still die because you could track us down with this spell bound imposer thingie within us?"

"Well... Yes" the man said.

"Alright..."

Myrthe walked up to Sanne "Give us a second guys" she said. The men looked surprised but let it pass.

"Sanne, we need a little change of plan here." Myrthe said while putting an arm around Sanne's shoulders and sitting next to her on the ground.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Sanne asked Myrthe with a sad puppy look in her eye

Myrthe looked very angry at the men behind them and yelled "You see what you did? Happy now, boys?"

Then turning back to Sanne whom she could hardly lie to "We just have to change our game plan here." and she smirked to calm her friend down a little.

"But they'll kill us." she said, while plucking grass again out of misery.

"Listen Sanne, you have to go with me on this one alright? Right now, we don't have a plan, minus the one to run away, but I don't think that'll work right now. Especially not when the only cover around us is that bush over there." She said while pointing at the bush where they were caught earlier.

"Traitor..." Sanne hissed towards it.

"Now, now, you can be angry with the bush later, but right now we have to play along with them until we have a new plan."

"Hmmm" Sanne said while still plucking grass and thinking about what Myrthe just said and considering their possibilities.

"You with me?" Myrthe asked.

"Alright, we'll play along until we have a better plan" Sanne sighed. "We have to."

"Right." Myrthe said, while looking at Sanne's hands plucking grass. After a second or two she joined her and started to make a pile herself, until she realized what she was doing (making a pile of grass in the middle of a situation like this). She threw the grass away and slapped Sanne's hand softly.

"Ouch, why would you do that?" Sanne said while grabbing her hand

"Because you were making a pile of grass, even while we are in a life or dead situation... Literally." Myrthe answered

"You were doing it too." Sanne said.

"It was a stressful time" Myrthe answered dramatically.

They had stand up and walked toward the men who were still looking hostile and angry with them.

"They don't look very happy." Sanne whispered towards Myrthe.

"Nice one captain obvious."

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm."

"Indeed, comrade comeback."

"Thank you, senior smart ass."

"Anytime, dictator dick head."

Then they were out of smart comebacks and just looked at the now expectantly looking men.

"Alright, we admit that we didn't take the training very seriously so we want to apologize for that." Myrthe said.

"Yes," Sanne joined in, "so we will be more serious now?" she said while looking at Myrthe.

Myrthe gave her the 'nice one' look and Sanne was really proud that she understood this 'look' her friend gave her, because understanding Myrthe was still an everyday challenge.

"Or tomorrow." Myrthe added. "Tomorrow would also be a good time."

"Alright, so you're saying that you are the real princesses."

"We don't know" Myrthe said, "We're not sure at least."

"Hmmm." the man said. "I think we should at least try them out, they might be a little... unusual, but it is not everyday that samurai princesses come by, and we still know little about the spell technique that the enemy uses to draw us in. So we cannot take the risk of trying to kill the samurai princesses, mother earth will definitely not forgive us."

"Mother earth? O dear, I knew they were hippies." Myrthe said "I bet that they did move the tree."

Sanne ignored what Myrthe was saying while trying to be serious and come up with a plan but she got nothing.

"Alright." a man said. Myrthe tried to recall which one it was, but soon gave up. "So you two decided to be more serious?" he asked.

"Yes." Sanne answered.

"You will be getting a new task then. The Samurai Princesses are an extension and even more from mother earth, so you should try and move a living creature."

"..." Silence

"Do you two understand?" He asked

"..." More silence

He let out a deep sigh, which seemed to come out of his soul. "Do you even know the principle of the Samurai Princess? The legend?"

"H-Ha ha," Sanne started, "Funny story..."

"Nope, we don't" Myrthe said.

"What she said." Sanne said while nodding and pointing at Myrthe.

"Okay let's keep this short. We'll tell you the full story later if you guys are ready and we're sure that you are the real princesses. The short version is, when everything in this world was created, it was of course created by mother earth. She had to make sure however, this world would survive, because people can be cruel and harsh, especially when greed kicks in. So she created the first Samurai Princess. But overtime, she could not handle all the people, with only her powers being an _extension _from her creator. So Mother earth made a great sacrifice, she gave herself up. But not before she gathered all her powers and more and gave it to the girl. The girl turned mad because of the great powers given to her and mother earth had to take precautions. She created us for further Princesses and she herself killed the first Princess as a final deed, before living on as a spirit or occasionally a fairy in the wind. After she killed herself bringing the samurai princess along with ther, the world turned to chaos for a long time. Until two other Samurai Princesses. We guardians, the samurai guardians, found them, protected them, served them, watching over them as they revolutionized the world, and so it turned back to the way it once was. They were and are still granted longer life than normal people and have a long time to ensure this world keeps on existing. But most of them either turn mad or die from age after some time. . Then, when the time is right and the world calls, a new princess arises. And we'll find her, and keep her safe and she'll help reassure the world again. She is the breath of God"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh... Are you done?" Sanne said.

The man looked from one side to another "Y-yes" he answered, startled.

"O MY GOODNESS!" Myrthe called out. "Was that the short version?! I don't even wanna be the Samurai Princess anymore."  
Myrthe looked at the surprised man and then to Sanne whom she noticed looked horribly.

"Sanne what are you doing?"

"He just said that we would turn mad! What the fudge man! And Myrthe didn't you hear what he said?"

"Hmmm about what?" Myrthe replied

"The mother earth thingie is a... fairy."

Myrthe looked in disbelieve at Sanne.

"I hoped it would be a joke...Really?" She asked while paling.

"Really." Sanne said.

"O my Goodness, just kill us already!"

"What?" The man asked

"No, no nothing" Sanne answered "She just has bad memories about fairy's, that's all."

"Bad? They're like mermaids!" Myrthe exclaimed.

"So you are familiar with the mermaids?" The man said. "Good."

"Ooooh no!" Myrthe screamed, "what an awful world, could this become even worse?"

Almost at the exact same moment rain started pouring down at them. And not some occasionally summer rainstorm, no it was more like a storm in the middle of the ocean.

"Really now, Myrthe?" Sanne yelled to Myrthe. "Never say that!"

"I-I'm sorry." Myrthe stuttered

"Okay, we'll cancel the rest of the training, for today that is."

"Thank goodness." one of the girls said.

"Let's go rest." Another man said, not seeming to mind the rain, and then mumbled to himself "we can all use some rest."

Instead of a fancy hotel suited for princesses, they went to a very, very old cabin with straw beds where the girls were told to sleep on. No talking was allowed, and even though they tried to still talk a little bit, after one man threatened to go lie in between them, they stopped trying. That is, until Myrthe realized that she only had 1 blanket.

"Now hold the phone here." Myrthe said while sitting up. "I need at least 4 blankets"

You could here the moaning from all the men, as they were just falling asleep. "What is it?" One asked.

"No, never mind" Myrthe sighed and she lay down again and tried to sleep. It didn't work because she was too cold, while Sanne started to talk in her sleep.

"Does she always do that?" One asked.

"Yes" Myrthe mumbled "and eve-" Just as she started saying that, Sanne began humming a little song.

"What is this?" They asked.

"Humming" Myrthe said dryly."She sometimes hums in her sleep...as you can all hear."

More moaning filled the room. "I do hope that they aren't the long lost, long awaited Samurai Princesses."

Myrthe thought about being offended and making a rude comment about them, but decided to let it slip and tried to sleep while listening to Sanne whom was singing about dogs and frogs. Although it did not make any sense, at least it rhymed.

So in the morning, when Sanne woke up, she saw that the men were a bit sleepy even though they seemed to be used to little sleep. Myrthe however looked murderous because she was cold to the bone. "Freaking hate this world." She started "So cold."

Sanne walked oblivious to all what had happened last night out side, just to hear one man say "What does she have with dogs and frogs? What kind of secret code is that?" While he was grabbing his soar neck.

A man shook is head slowly and gave another sigh, before saying: "Let the real training begin."

As soon as Sanne and Myrthe heard that, they both ran back inside.

And so the next day began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Because body exercise isn't really your thing, let's start with something different."

Sanne threw her arms in the air in joy. "YEAH!"

Myrthe was just glaring at random things. When the girls had tried to stay in the little cottage, they had been rudely grabbed and now, back at the training field, they still had a hand resting on their shoulders. It was an understatement to say that Myrthe didn't like it.

"So, what are we gonna do exactly?" Sanne questioned when the men shared knowing looks.

"First, let's meditate. After that-"

"Nope." Sanne said.

"Excuse me?" someone asked.

Myrthe just grumbled something incomprehensible.

"I'm not gonna meditate. I'm against it." Sanne said firmly.

They shared some looks. Again.

"You're against... meditating?"

Sanne nodded. She was momentarily distracted by Myrthe's grumbling. She could recognize some words: 'cold...morning... stupid... princesses... bastards...' but most of it was gibberish. Myrthe wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person.

"And why, may I ask, are you against meditating?" a guy sighed.

"I have three reasons for it. Sanne started One, you have to sit still. Two-"

Suddenly, Myrthe yanked her to the ground. "Let's get this over with..." she grumbled.

Sanne pouted and crossed her arms.

"Can't she be like this all the time?" someone whispered, but he shut up when Myrthe directed a murderous glare in his direction.

…

They were already meditating for half an hour now. Sanne's eyes were drooping and Myrthe had made a tiny ball of herself. First Sanne tried to speak, but every time she said something someone would hit her on the head with a fan. Yeah, a fan, she had no idea where they got that from. She wanted to ask, really, but she kept getting hit. Myrthe was finally waking up some more and now she too looked like she wanted to say something.

Her glares intensified with every minute.

Sanne was just wishing she asked why they were meditating and if they were supposed to think about nothing. Because by now, she had sung 24 songs in her head. But no sound was allowed now. Meditating really wasn't her thing.

"Don't just tell 'em my weak spot!" Myrthe screeched. "plus, it only tickles a lot!' She then gathered herself, let out a deep breath and closed her eyes shut firmly.

"So Myrthe, what were you doing?" Sanne asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right!" Myrthe said. She turned around to Sanne and if Sanne did her best she could see happiness on her face. Inwardly, she patted herself that she could understand that.

"Sanne!" Myrthe exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sanne said, picking up on Myrthe's happiness and forgetting she was pissed and sleepy.

"I just made up the most PERFECT story!" Myrthe said, already forgiving Sanne.

"Oh, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright, so there is this girl..."

The rest of the conversation was blocked out by the group of guys who were looking pretty desperate by now.

"So she wasn't meditating..."

"...but making up a story?" someone finished.

They looked at the girls again, who were talking about the story, wildly swinging their arms and laughing a lot.

"That's it, I give up."

"They're imposters, let's kill them." someone exclaimed.

"Ah, good idea, let's kill those whom are never worthy of the name of the Samurai princess!" a guy said while looking angry and unsheathing his sword.

"I agree, it's hopeless, let's erase their existence from this planet." the guy who spoke let out an evil laugh. "Well, we tried..." another said, shrugging and letting the others do the killing and plotting part.

* * *

**Yeah this is a short chapter... It was because Sanne didn't have any inspiration *cough* Myrthe's chapters are longer, so look forward to the next one~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Myrthe and Sanne were still unaware of what just had happened behind them, because they were talking about some cool girl in some unknown world in a story, not realizing their rather difficult situation.

"Guys." evil guy finally said something. He swung his head from the left to the right.

"What?" one asked, "we can kill em right?"

"Yeah," Happy-go-lucky said. He was astonished by the fact that the back of Myrthe was her weak point, so he hadn't say a lot 'till now.

"Yeah, but not on the training grounds. No blood of murder must be shed here, especially not from the princesses. You know that."

"He's right," the guy whom had wanted to left the killing to another said, "we should go back to the forest and just do it there."

"Alright," one grumbled, "but I hope to get rid of them soon. We have a princess to find."

"Girls" one man tried bravely to interrupt the girls, who were still laughing about all the crazy things they just came up with.

Both the girls looked up, Myrthe with a murderous look, not because she was really mad at him, but because it was morning and she was just having some fun, until someone tried to break it up again, so anyone would do to look mad at. Sanne kept thinking about the story, not really paying any attention.

"We need to go." the man said.

Myrthe already saw evil guy stepping towards her. "Oh no!" She yelled, "Nu-uh!" and she tried walking away a bit.

Sanne did exactly the same, when she saw happy-go-lucky walking up to her. "Noope, no!" she tried and followed Myrthe away from the guys.

Not of course that they could, and within seconds the men were, again, beside them.

Just as someone yelled a "See you there." and they were about to leave, Myrthe suddenly saw something ominous at the end of the field. It was the only thing she really could see, that and a backside. She squeezed her eyes a little, first couldn't see it very clear, but then started laughing. Evil guy gave her an odd look.

"What?" Sanne said, to Myrthe who was already hanging over the shoulders of evil guy and seemed to have given up on being carried in a more comfortable position.

"Look!" Myrthe said to Sanne. Now Sanne started looking in the direction that Myrthe had pointed her finger to and squeezed her eyes.

"This is nonsense" Evil guy said, and without any further ado, he disappeared as the second person, while Myrthe shrugged her shoulders, giving up on the situation. The rest of the group began to disappear one after another.

Just as happy-go-lucky was about to go too, carrying Sanne as a gentlemen in his arms, he looked at her, and saw her eyes become wider and wider.

"O!" she suddenly yelled, and was gone.

Happy-go-lucky looked around him seeing if he could find her. Where could she have gone? She wasn't fast... nor smart... Then how could she escape from his arms? He looked around some more, when suddenly spotting something across the field, in the direction that Myrthe had pointed to. He saw two moving things just doing seemingly randomly stuff like running in circles.

"No way..." he said, then concentrated and traveled really fast towards the two shadows at the end of the field.

"Oh! You're so sweet, yeah you're so sweet... Come on!... Come on!" Sanne was rolling around and playing with an animal, which looked like a cross between a dog and some sort of kangaroo. His back paws were big and he could jump with them, he had some sort of little pouch on his belly, but the front paws and the tail were that of a canine His head was like a little puppy's, he had big light eyes, bursting with joy that some one wanted to play with him, although he was still a little shy, sniffing Sanne's fingers before playing along with her. It was indeed a very cute animal.

"Good boy! Good boy!" Sanne yelled happily, while running around with the doggish creature running and jumping behind her and next to her, just looking happily at her, making happy sounds, like a new born puppy. Then suddenly she fell down, not moving. The animal stopped, then slowly walked with strange steps like a baby kangaroo towards Sanne, he started sniffing her face, then touching it, with his nose, while whining softly. Sanne suddenly blew some air in its face and jumped up on her feet.  
The creature looked surprised, than peeped happy little sounds, while running and jumping around her. "D'awww, good boy, yea, good boy!" Sanne said, while running away with the animal still hopping happily around her making peeping and little cute sounds.

Happy-go-lucky, saw the whole spectacle. He was astonished by the fact that the princess had traveled unconsciously towards the ending of the training field, which lay further then the tree and had been faster than any of them, without even looking tired. He really was amazed. Either this was a trained little girl, who was just very distracted, or maybe they should consider that these girls just might actually be the samurai princesses.

He looked at her for a while, still amazed, then realizing that he had to go towards the meeting place and fast. There was a chance that they would think he was hurt and start looking for him, or worse, kill the other girl...or princess.

He looked heartbroken towards the still playing Sanne. "Ah, dang!" He said, "Sorry, but this has to happen." And without any further talking or standing around, he ran towards Sanne, picked her up and started traveling. Sanne wasn't fully aware of what happened but what she did see was the little creature, jumping towards her, then suddenly really far behind, while moaning little shrieks like an abandoned little doggie and still trying to reach her with its jumping.

"Nooooo!" Sanne yelled, "Noooo! Put me down! I love him! He needs to come! Noooo! Put me down!" But he didn't put her down, did not even say anything. And suddenly they were in the forest.

Sanne saw Myrthe sitting on her knees in front of a tree, with her arms calmly crossed, looking angrily at the world around her. "Sanne!" she suddenly yelled, both happy and mad at the same time. Sanne ran towards Myrthe, as soon as her feet touched the ground, with her arms wide open.

"Myrthe! They're awful people, they don't have heeeaarrttss!" She yelled while hugging Myrthe.

"I know, I know, couldn't you at least tell her while she was next to me? Huh?" Myrthe said to the men, who had now swords in their hands.

"I hate them!" Sanne yelled, extremely sad, "How could they do this to me? To him!"

"Yeah, how could they suddenly decide to kill us... Wait a minute... To him?"

Myrthe then realized that they might just have been talking about two different things, while Sanne was ignoring what Myrthe had said.

"Sanne?" Myrthe asked, "What exactly happened?"

Sanne looked at Myrthe with eyes full of sadness and misery. "They...he...and...oh...he was so sweet...and he just...and now..." was the only thing you could actually hear.

"Sanne, easy now," Myrthe said, "So you were with someone and he just pulled you away?"

Sanne nodded. The men looked astonished to each other. "How the hell could she make that sentence from what she just said?" one asked. But there were no answers.

"Who? Who were you with?" Myrthe asked

"Oh" Sanne looked just a tiny bit happy again, "he was so cuuute, it was like some sort of little dog, and his ears were going up and down while he was running and he, just, oh, and his paws, and the sounds he made, and just, oh, everything about him was so cute! And those eeeyes!"

Myrthe didn't say anything, just listened.

"He was so cute, and then he just took me away!" Sanne said while pointing to happy-go-lucky and looking extremely mad.

"Yea, that probably wasn't your smartest move." Myrthe said to him.

Sanne sat down on the ground, plucking grass (again) while looking really depressed.

"I she always like that?" One man asked.

"Yes" Myrthe said.

"Well thank goodness that we're gonna-"

"No! Don't you dare say it!" Myrthe hissed towards him. "She is depressed enough as it is."

Sanne just let the whole conversation above her slide, because she thought about the little doggish creature and how happy he was that he could finally play with someone.

"Guys, she traveled." happy-go-lucky suddenly said.

All the men abruplty stopped speaking and looked at him in surprise.

"She...traveled..." one man said unbelievingly.

"Yes, she did, plus she played with a Dango."

They looked from the man to the girls and back.

"And you're sure about this?" One asked.

"Of course!" He said.

Evil guy started talking, "Well, I guess we need to reconsider a few possibilities here." he sighed "How far?"

"The whole field."

The other men now began to look impressed, while some surprise still clung to their face.

"How fast?"

"Faster than most of us."

Now the others looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Evil guy nodded. "Let's see if it's true. Bring 'em back to training ground guys."

Happy-go-lucky picked Sanne up again, whom was just yelling "Nooo, I hate you! Put me down!" until he traveled back to the place were the creature apparently known as 'Dango' had just been.

"Here" he said when they all had arrived. "Look."

Sanne looked around, though the statement hadn't been directed at her, and saw the little creature again and with a loud "Hellooo!" she ran towards it, stopped for a second, ran back, yelled a "Myrthe! Come on!" towards Myrthe who was now laying with her face on the ground because evil guy dropped her again and she wasn't ready this time, but not very mad because whatever just happened they weren't going to die.

Sanne ran towards the creature, that recognized her of course, and started jumping and running very fast, because it was so happy, while making little sounds, and suddenly jumped in Sanne's arms, knocking her over, and licking her face.

"Sanne I don't know what you did, but you found some cute animal and prevented for us to be killed... so... good job I guess" Myrthe said dryly.

"ISNT HE AMAZING?" Sanne yelled towards Myrthe with a big smile, "I love him! Can we keep him? Please? Let's keep him!"

Myrthe just looked at them playing, waiting until the animal might notice her, though she was coping fine now that she was sitting upright again, not being carried and not about to be killed. "Dunno." she said.

"...Waaait..." Sanne suddenly asked. "Who said anything about dying?"

"Well..." Myrthe replied, "that's actually kind of a funny story, but all is well now, so don't worry."

"Alright! yooosssh!" Sanne yelled, accepting the fact that she had missed something, not realizing that is was a bit important. If she ignored it, she could play with a dog, that was for sure and she was happy about it. "Good boy!".

* * *

SHOUTOUT TO:

moonlight phonex101: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW - YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW HAPPY IT MAKES US_ *doing random happy dancing*_


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the group of men had caught up. They all got equally astonished looks on their faces, though some of them were better at hiding it.

"I told you so." happy-go-lucky said. The guy beside him slowly shook is head in disbelief.

"It's so CUTE! Yeah, you are! Yeah you are!" Sanne yelled, downright ignoring the seven guys.

"They just... traveled. Like it was nothing." someone whispered.

"And Dango have not been sighted in months. They're said to be extremely hateful towards human, of course, but lately they just have seem to vanished. The last time I saw one was years ago."

"Who's cute? YOU ARE!"

"Then... they have to be... the samurai princesses."

"Good boy! Good boy!"

The man stood there, frozen, looking at the two girls. Sanne was rolling around in the grass, full of stains and with mud in her hair, playing with the Dango. Myrthe was sitting besides her, looking at the playing Sanne while idly twirling a stick she had found. She wasn't that successful with it, because soon enough she accidentally hit herself in the face with it. She grumbled and threw it away. The Dango's ears perked up and he looked at the stick, then back at Myrthe. Sanne was doing the same thing. Then Sanne grinned and said "Go get him, boy!"

The Dango didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted towards the stick and brought it back to Myrthe and Sanne.

"Myrthe, look! He fetched it! We have to keep him! I shall call him..." Sanne then stopped and began to think wildly for a name. "Myrthe, a little help here" she spoke at last.

"Oh, ehm... what about..."

"Wait a minute, p-princesses." somehow the guy that was speaking had difficulty with calling the girls princesses again. "You're not gonna name a Dango, are you?"

"Of course we are, he is our little puppy! Aren't you? Aren't you?" Sanne squealed, while the Dango made a sound that was almost like the bark of a dog, but somehow different.

"You can't!"

"And why not?" Myrthe asked, anger dripping in her tone. She was getting more and more frustrated with them.

"Because Dango are independent animals! They belong to the nature and the nature alone. Humans can't simply give them names and act like they're theirs."

"Pftsh, hippie..." Myrthe muttered.

"I'm beginning to wonder what a hippie is..." someone mumbled, but someone else quickly spoke up before Myrthe could answer "Let's test them again. I just can't believe that they are the samurai princesses, but the facts in front of us can't be ignored."

"But then, why were they so bad at the exercises we gave them before?"

"I think that's because they weren't willing..."

The guys looked at him expectantly, urging him with their eyes to continue.

"You see, they seem to hate the idea of samurai princesses." He glanced at them, seeing now both of them playing with the Dango. "They somehow don't want to be samurai princesses, though I don't know why and first thought it was only a front of their act. So when they did the exercises, they hated it so much that their potential didn't come out. Now, when this little one here(he ignored a "Hey! Myrthe is smaller than me!") suddenly wanted to run to the other side of the field, she succeeded."

"So, in other words, what they're lacking is will? If they wanted too, they have the powers of samurai princesses?"

"Indeed, that seems to be the case."

"..."

"..."

"GOOD BOY!"

Happy-go-lucky groaned and the guy behind him face palmed.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" one of them yelled.

Sanne looked up, still petting the Dango. She still had a brilliant smile on her face from the dogish creature. "Whaaaat?" she almost sang.

Evil-guy then stepped forward and demanded the attention of the girls with his sheer presence. He then pointed east, where the cottage was. "In that direction is the house we used. If you want, you can go back and rest."

It took only two seconds for the girls to disappear. Strangely, the Dango had disappeared with them.

"...Well... I think that's proof enough."

"Let's at least check if they really went to the house." A guy said while sighing. They still didn't really wanted to believe these two girls were the princesses.

They nodded and quickly used their travel ability to go back to the house. The girls weren't there.

Happy-go-lucky clasped his hands. "They're not here! Oh bummer, let's go away." But he got hit in the belly for that comment and quickly shut up while doubling over.

"They must be the princesses, their whole presence disappeared so they did use the travel technique. The only question is, where are they?"

"Maybe they tried to escape." Soon the men let out a couple of groans.

That was a pretty reasonable theory, and if it was true they had to search for those lunatics. But then they heard a scream not too far away. In a heartbeat they were at the source of the sound. A little clearing in the forest, with in the middle Myrthe and Sanne on the ground. Somehow, an instinct overtook the men and they all ran to the girls to help them, some even grabbed healing potions and others had unseated their swords and carefully checked their surroundings.

"Your highnesses! What's wrong?"

"Well, Myrthe here," Sanne began "decided it was a fun idea to walk into a tree."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Myrthe groaned. At their feet, the Dango was happily wagging his weird tail.

"But I don't understand. If she walked in to a tree, why are you both lying on the ground?"

"Because Sanne thought: 'let's bump into Myrthe, shall we?'"

"You were running in front of me and suddenly you stopped, it wasn't my fault!"

"It was!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Woof~!" The Dango barked.

The swords were seethed again, but the usual groaning, moaning and sighing was missing. The girls looked up curiously, but jumped up when the guys suddenly were bowing.

"W-w-w-w-wait a minute!" Sanne stammered.

"Is there something with this ground?" Myrthe said while lifting one food to carefully inspect if the ground had done something to her shoes. She then realized it were Japanese slippers and played with her toes, testing how well they fit.

"M-m-myrthe, focus!"

"Oh, right!"

They looked at the men then, both silenced by this act.

Finally, the one in front spoke. "We saw you travel, interact with a Dango but on top of that we felt a natural instinct to protect you. You are indeed the samurai princesses. We apologize for our behavior and hope you will forgive us."

"Forgive you? No way!" Myrthe crossed her arms.

"Mi-chan, that's mean." Sanne whispered, tugging at Myrthe's sleeve. She was mesmerized by the seven guys suddenly being formal with them again.

"But, Sa-chan..." Myrthe tried but Sanne interrupted saying:

"I-it's okay, I guess..."

"Tsk, for you maybe." Myrthe huffed.

"Thank you" the man in front said. He then slowly stood up, followed by the other men. "We have never really introduced ourselves, so with your permission..." Sanne nodded and the man pointed to the first guy on the left.

"My name is..."

* * *

**Another bouncing with happiness shoutout to:**

**moonlight phonex101: SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE AWESOME, thank you for your reviews! **  
** And we really liked to hear that our story made you laugh! At this time, we still want to continue**  
** and because the two of us are writing, we push each other to write :D So expect a bit more :D**

**And sorry for this one, it's late, we'll try to do it a bit faster for the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wow, wow, wow...hold it right there" Myrthe started "I did not give my permission for this, Sanne, you know how this usually goes."

"How what goes?" Sanne asked ignorantly.

"Alright, alright, if you forgot" Myrthe let out a deep sigh, then turned to the, now kneeling, warriors. "Guys, just remember, I am very bad with names. And when I say bad, I actually mean utterly awful, so if I just happen to forget all your names within the first 10 seconds you said them, don't be insulted."

"O... you're talking about that." Sanne said, then also turned to the warriors. "Yeah... guys, if you think she is exaggerating or something like that, erhm, well, she's not. Expect a nickname, or her avoiding your name as much as possible."

Myrthe nodded while she joined Sanne in standing before the men. "However, I will do my very best and try to remember."

The men just listened to her (even without the usual groaning, sighing or ignoring her) with interest, because they were more certain about them being the Samurai Princesses.

"Alright Princesses," The guy on the left tried again, but suddenly stopped, while looking at Myrthe.

Sanne gazed from the man whom suddenly stopped talking, to where he was looking, and jumped one step back, startled.

"What?" It was now Myrthe's turn to ask ignorant questions.

Sanne laughed, "It's alright Myrthe, you just had a look on your face as if you were going to kill the first person, that dared to cross your vision." Sanne laughed again and wiped away an invisible tear while turning to the men and laying a supportive hand on Myrthe's shoulder. "She does that, guys, don't pay too much attention to it. She tends to just... look mad a lot, it's not her fault, it's just her face."

"Hey!" Myrthe said, then shrugged while muttering "Yea, yea, it's kinda true."

"...Alright," The man on the left now paused for a second just to see if someone was doing something weird or was going to say something, while ignoring the gaze of Myrthe's eyes. Damn, they were like eyes of an eagle, looking directly into your soul.

"Princesses, I would like to begin to introduce myself, my name is Munenori Yagyu and if you are the samurai princesses I will do anything I can to ensure your safety and help achieve your purpose in life." He stopped and looked with light browns eyes at the girls for a few moments, then continued. "However, if you are not, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"So you're a blunt guy huh?" Myrthe said while thinking about getting their necks chopped off, knowing they weren't exactly princesses in any kind of way.

"We're gonna die…" Sanne whispered.

"Shush," Myrthe whispered back, hoping no one caught that, "we're not going to die," and then softer, "I hope."

"What was that?" Sanne asked.

"Nothing" Myrthe answered, "alright, so, Moon..ei…mai?"

"Munenori." he interrupted.

Munenori was tall, had light purple hair, yes purple, with light brown eyes. His hair was loose and stopped on the middle of his back. He was tall, handsome (sigh, weren't they all) and wore simple brown 'warrior clothes'. They all wore pretty much the same thing only with little twists. Brown or black pants, with a shirt in mostly a neutral color. A leather belt around their jackets, where a weapon was attached to, depending on the guy. And eventually some comfortable looking black or brown shoes.

"Yea that," Myrthe said absentminded, "you'll kill us, erhmm, next person, you may introduce yourself?"

"Well then," a nice warm voice spoke up, the man talking had really, really light blond, curly hair and glasses. "My name is Rennoshin," and he smiled, "my life is devoted to medicine, so if one of you may ever suffer from injuries, please come to me, and I will help you. Saving living beings and helping people is my purpose in life."

"So, where were you when we were about to get killed? Hmm?" Myrthe asked accusingly "Hugging some trees or something?"

"In dark times, dark things must happen princess." he said apologetic.

"So, you already have glasses in this age, or where ever we are, but no guns or cars, or normal toilets if we're at it or anything?" Sanne asked, lost in thoughts, totally ignoring the whole 'killing part'. Again.

"Guns, cars?" one asked, "What is 'guns'?"

Sanne sighed "I'll just take that as a no." followed with a "Next?" to avoid any other questions.

"Well ladies, I think it is about my turn to introduce myself."  
A totally gorgeous guy with red hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "My name is Goemon Ishikawa and if you ladies are indeed the samurai princesses, I will follow wherever you two may go." He said with a seductive smile.

"O dear," Sanne said, "we have a princess-loving stalker. Well that's just great."

"He looks more like a macho to me." Myrthe said.

Goemon looked like he saw water burning, apparently not used to such answers. But quickly put himself together. And with a mysterious "We'll see, 'princesses', we'll see." he turned around.

"I think that he'll seriously be the first one to kill us…." Sanne whispered.

"Well then princesses," a firm voice spoke up. A guy with long dark green hair, in a manly sort of ponytail, stepped forward. At his side were two long, probably very sharp swords, as he kept cleaning them, when they had nothing to do. "My name is Musashi Miyamoto, and I sure hope you two are the princesses," and after a short pause, while he touched his swords, "for the sake of the both of you."

Sanne swallowed, suddenly realizing the situation again.

"Sup?" Myrthe said a bit awkwardly just to break the obvious tension between the two girls, and… Well…everyone else.

He ignored it and sat down again.

"Alright," and happy-go-lucky stepped forward, with of course a big grin on his face, breaking all tension that was left, "My name is Sasuke Saruboti. You've both seen me a few times already, but still, it's very nice to meet you. I at least hope we can have some fun together because we probably have to hang out a lót together. We and the Dango of course!" enthusiasm practically dripping from his face.

"Alright!" Sanne said, while jumping up, "that's more like it! High five sir!"

Myrthe just stayed quiet as Sanne tried explaining the whole concept of 'high five' just slapping his hands against hers in the air

Sasuke Saruboti had short blond hair with light blue eyes, and was of course, handsome and very, very lighthearted.

"Geez, Myrthe, can I get a high five? Don't leave me hanging here, like that guy over there." Sanne said, pointing to happy-go-lucky, aka, Sasuke Saruboti. Myrthe high fived her dryly. "That's more like it! You saw that? That's how it's done!"

And so they were high fiving for some time, until another guy stepped forward and coughed. Sasuke stepped back a little to let him speak.  
"Well then. My name is Saizo Kirigakure, pleased to meet you." He didn't say anything else, didn't even show any emotion, just bowed and stepped back.

He had long black hair, and a bit dark, green eyes. His hair was pulled back in a low tail which sometimes fell over his shoulder. He mostly showed no expression.

"Evil-guy," Myrthe said quasi-dramatically, "we meet again."

He just smirked and stepped back. While Sasuke put an arm around his shoulder. "He's not as bad as he looks."

"Well ladies," the last guy stepped forward. He had short blue hair and he looked a bit older than the rest. "My name is Hanzo Hatori and I hope that our quest to find the samurai princess has ended with you girls, but on the other hand… you do not have me convinced yet."

"Hey!" Sanne said, "We're beautiful, shut up!"

"Yea, well, he's kinda right" Myrthe deadpanned.

"But that doesn't mean he has to say it in our face!"

The guy named Rennoshin stepped forward. "Well now, now that we are much more certain that you girls are the Legendary Samurai Princesses, we can try some different tactics before performing the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Sanne asked "What ceremony?"

"The ceremony performed to officially make you the Samurai Princesses."

"I thought those girls were born like princesses? Why a ceremony? Is it like a crowning or something?" Sanne asked.

The men looked at each other.

"Princesses, might I ask where you are from? We have looked for you for a very long time and only found you days ago. How come we didn't sense your presence earlier? Which of all the earth lands provided you with a safe haven?"

"Lands of the earth huh?" Myrthe said. "Could we just name a continent? Because I'm pretty sure not all the lands you know exist nowadays on earth. In fact I'm not even sure you guys have continents. I don't think so."

"This 'continents' you speak of, are those the names of the five lands where you are from?"

"Five lands?" Sanne asked "you think there are only five lands on earth?"

"Have you never learned anything about the lands?"

"Erhmm… let's just say, hypothetically that there were two girls, coming from a total different time or world huh, then erhmm, how would you explain it to them?" Sanne asked with a big grin.

" Fine then" he said, "there are, the **E**ternal Oceans, the **A**ncient Archipelago, the **R**ogue Outskirts, **T**elloya lands and lastly the **H**eavenly Steppes, combined, they are the lands of EARTH. Our world."

"Okay, well Sanne, I do not think we are still on earth. You know, our earth." Myrthe said dryly.

"My mother will be pissed." Sanne said, then realized what she had said, and didn't say anything anymore.

Myrthe saw what was going on and quickly called the Dango over.

"Hey Sanne, we still have to name your Dango!" she said with a smile.

Sanne's face brightened. "O yea! That's right! Come here boy! Yea, you're a good boy!"

"Princesses!" Rennoshin stepped forward again, "You cannot tie a living being, that belongs to this forest as much as these trees do, down. You cannot claim it like it's yours."

"Puh, just you watch me!" Sanne said. "He is mine and I shall call him….Freddy"

Sanne smiled bright and looked around, meeting disbelieving faces.

"Tell me you're not serious" Myrthe said.

Sasuke joined in, "Yea princess Sanne, I have to agree with the other Princess on this one, if you must name it…."

"Alright, alright I wasn't serious" Sanne said, his real name will be erhmm…."

"No, no, no this is not acceptable." Purple-haired Munenori said. "This animal," and he pointed to the Dango, "belongs in the woods. It will never be happy with humans."

"Well it looks happy now!" Sanne yelled back.

"It will not stay happy when you let it leave his natural habitat!" he raised his voice a little while speaking.

"You don't know that!" When it came to dogs and apparently Dango's, Sanne was willing to put up a huge fight to keep the little thing.

Munenori walked to the Dango ready to pick it up, while Rennoshin grabbed Sanne and Hanzo, being the closest to Myrthe grabbed her.

"We're very sorry, but some things just need to be done, you will understand someday." Munenori said.

"No!" Sanne started yelling, "No! Leave him alone!"

Myrthe just stood still. She didn't know enough of the animal to let them stay with them. If it had to be in a certain habitat to survive, than maybe this was best. After all, the seven guys knew a lot more about this whole world and its animals then Myrthe or Sanne.

Suddenly something changed. The Dango looked at Sanne with scared little eyes, and then at Munenori ready to pick him up. It walked back a few steps, while peeping with soft, scary sounds. When nothing changed, he stopped while growling at Munenori. When Sanne yelled a final "No!" the Dango suddenly changed. It started to grow, and grow some more. It's fur that once was soft and fluffy, began looking sturdy and hard. It's teeth were becoming bigger as he didn't stop the growling. His eyes turned from a deep, friendly brown to a bright yellow. His paws began to change, from dog paws and kangaroo feet to something looking like a dog paw, but bigger and with sharper nails.  
Munenori grabbed his sword, while the others let go of Sanne and Myrthe grabbing weapons and equipment.

The startled Myrthe and Sanne just looked at the creature, growling at Munenori and the rest. While Sanne hid silently behind Myrthe.

When it stopped growing it was easily bigger than a grown man. About two meters from the ground his teeth were visible, growling and looking angry at the men. When Myrthe and Sanne looked at the animal they saw what it had become. It looked like a wolf. A wolf way bigger than the wolves they knew of course, and with different colors, but still a wolf. A scary one.

Myrthe noticed Sanne behind her, and said to her: "Sanne you have to do something!"

"What?! What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to it! It became mad because you yelled… I think"

"What do you mean 'I think'?! I might die if I step forward to that beast."

"Just talk to it!"

"Alright!" Sanne said.

"Now, now, easy boy…" Sanne started hesitantly.

"Princess! Stay back!" A warrior yelled.

"No stop!" Myrthe yelled back, "Don't attack! That is an order from your stupid Samurai Princess!"

And a strangely at it may sound, the man listened and stood back.

Sanne walked very, very hesitantly up to the big wolf. "N-now calm down boy." When it suddenly looked at her. It growled to her.

"O shit!" Sanne screamed and ran back to Myrthe.

"Great, okay Sanne, we're gonna do this together, but you have to talk to it." Myrthe said bravely, with a tiny bit of fear in her voice. "At least when we die, we die together." She murmured while walking forward.

"Now be a good boy" Sanne started, "you know we are not going to hurt you! And they wouldn't hurt me… I think" she said to the wolf.

It now stopped growling, but still showed its teeth, looking straight at Sanne.  
"Now calm down, and be a good boy."  
Myrthe handed her a stick, that was laying on the ground.  
"What am I supposed to…? Oh. Yea, we'll go play with the stick, just calm down. They won't hurt you, I promise." Sanne walked slowly up to the now a little calmer wolf. Then suddenly a flame showed around his eyes. A bright yellow flame all around. Myrthe and Sanne looked at it in disbelieve. "What the?" Myrthe said.

Then the wolf made a sudden movement, leaping forward, but stopped right in front of Sanne's face.  
The men ran forward seeing their princess in danger. But suddenly walked against an invisible wall.

"A barrier!" Myrthe heard one scream. "Quickly, what kind? We have to break it!" another yelled.

Suddenly one warrior said. "Wait guys, look!" suddenly there was a brown flame around Sanne's eyes. Myrthe quickly let go of Sanne's arm and watched as it did not seem to bother her friend.

Then the two fires from the eyes of Sanne and the Dango, or wolf, became entangled with each other and twirled around in what seemed like a magical dance of light. The Dango put his big head against Sanne and closed his eyes, enjoying it. And Sanne also closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of his fur. Despite what it looked like, it was indeed still very soft.  
Then the dance stopped and the Dango and Sanne opened their eyes. The dango made a squeeling sound, sounding like a happy dog again and lied down, while looking at Sanne. Sanne caressed his soft fur and then climbed up on his back. The Dango stood up and looked at Myrthe, accepting, knowing and sweet.

Sanne looked at the company. Her right eye was her natural color, brown. But the other was yellow like the fire of the Dango. The Dango's left eye was yellow, but his right was brown. The opposite of Sanne.  
Sanne smiled, bend down and hugged the animal while sitting on his back and said "Cassim will stay with me."

"Is that his name?" Myrthe asked while staring at the two different colors of Sanne's eyes.

"He told me so." Sanne said softly.

"Cool." Myrthe murmured.

Then suddenly the wolf began to shrink again and turned back in his previous form. The sweet little Dango was wiggling his tail and squeeling happy little sounds, while Sanne said "Good boy! Good boy!" Her eyes were both brown again, while the Dango's also returned to their usual color.

"What was that?" Myrthe asked the first person who stood next to her.

Evil-guy (it was still that nickname for Myrthe) said "That is her companion for life. They are one now. We just witnessed an incredible thing."

"Will something like that happen to me too?" Myrthe asked still a little shocked (which didn't happen very often)

"If you're lucky." Evil-guy answered.

"Oh, okay, sure…lucky huh."

"Princess this is amazing, now we can begin our quest! Truly a miracle that we witnessed this from you of all people!"

"Hey!" Sanne yelled.

"Oh and Princess Myrthe of course. Those were the last two persons on my list!"

"Hey!" Myrthe also yelled. "And erhm, what quest exactly?"

* * *

**Really sorry for being pretty awfully late with updating this story!**  
**We both had vacations at different times, really very sorry for updating this late!**

**But Myrthe wrote an extra long story to try and make it up :D so we hope that'll make you forgive us :3**

**Moonlight_phonex101: Your review was so sweet! we laughed about it and were very happy(dancing all up and down the room again)!**  
**We hope that you'll like this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the last ones. Let us know!**

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"It's so hot." Sanne whined. At her feet, the newly named Cassim was panting with her, his tongue out of his mouth.

"Yeah, we got that the first time you said it princess." Goemon sighed. He shot a meaningful look to Sasuke who was walking beside him. Sasuke in turn gave a happy nod, before bolting to Sanne and walking besides her.

Goemon sighed again, but this time more of relief, when Sasuke and Sanne started chatting wildy. Myrthe, who was watching the situation unfold, said to no one in particular: "He just totally ditched Sasuke with Sanne to distract her from the warmth." She saw something move in her eye corner and looked to her left, where Saizo was walking. He glanced back at her, and somehow she got the feeling he agreed and she couldn't help but smirk when she looked forward again.

This pattern didn't change. The group of seven samurai and two lunatics (a.k.a. The samurai princesses) had begun their quest, after the bonding session of Sanne and Cassim. Cassim was now constantly at her side, and after some time, spend walking, the samurai finally got used to the rare animal acting like a puppy. Still, it left them all wondering if the same would happen to the other princess. True, the samurai princesses in the past had taken an animal companion at their sides too. But never had it been such a rare one. They could only brace themselves for what that meant for Myrthe. Myrthe even caught them whispering about "It has to be a snake." and "No, those eyes... Her companion is surely a dangerous evil hawk!"

Myrthe was pondering why they were so sure about her getting a beast at her side, but eventually decided it had to be because Sanne and Myrthe were experiencing the exact same things after each other. So when Sanne experienced a bonding, Myrthe was in for one as well. Goodie.

Sanne was oblivious to all of this and was practically dancing besides Sasuke.

"So in your world, there are buildings as high as the clouds?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

Sanne nodded, somewhat proud of the wonders of her and Myrthe's world. "Yep! As high as the clouds!"

"Well, that really depends on the weather you know." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to listen to what Myrthe was saying. "The buildings don't reach the clouds, unless the clouds are already hanging fairly low. And when the building is built, particularly on a high place to begin with..." when Myrthe saw Sanne's pointed look, she shut up.

"Party pooper..." Sanne muttered.

Myrthe gave a slight shriek in response, to which all the guys went on high alert and surrounded the girls protectively.

"What's wrong princess?" Rennoshin asked.

"I thought I told you to NOT call me that." Myrthe said to Sanne, pointedly ignoring the overreacting guys.

Sanne now turned around fully, her eyes betraying her amusement but still with a scowl on her face. "I'm only calling you what you are! You always have to spoil the fun out of things." Sanne tsked.

"I'm just being realistic." Myrthe shot back.

"And with that being a party pooper."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Sasuke, known for having talked with the girls before... this... began, got a lot of stares from the others, silently being asked what had happened. Sasuke just shrugged bewildered.

"They are bored." Munenori finally stated after they had watched the girls bicker for some time, his arms crossed.

"So, are they really fighting?" Just when Kotaro asked this, they suddenly heard the now familiar laughing of Sanne.

"Oh, come on! How is that even possible, they were just fighting and now they're laughing already?!" Goemon said frustrated.

True enough, while the guys had been talking something had happened because now even Myrthe was smirking and Sanne was holding her stomach. They seemed to have completely switched from angry to happy in three seconds. Or in Myrthe's case, from emotionless to scary smirking-ness.

"Will- Will we ever understand them?" Sasuke asked. He was answered with a strained silence. "For us to not understand a samurai princess- It is simply unheard of." Kotaro said.

"I wasn't bothering to understanding them before, but now that we know they are the princesses, we have to. If we don't..." Musashi muttered.

"We won't be qualified protectors." Munenori finished.

Some balled their fist as they stared at the girls.

"Maybe mother earth doesn't want us to be protectors anymore." Goemon spoke up. "Maybe new protectors need to arise and she is letting us see that by forcing us to take care of these... things."

"Princesses." Rennoshin corrected him, referring to Goemon's disrespectful use as 'things' of the girls.

"We've done this for a long time. It might be time for us to leave this world and the princesses in others protection" Saizo stated.

After Saizo said that, silence fell over them again. That's how the girls found them, when they finally got over their distraction.

"Whoa, somebody's looking depressed!" Sanne said, almost singing the last word.

Myrthe was now taking up the guys carefully, trying to figure out what seemed to be the case.

Sanne meanwhile clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "C'mon Sasu... Sa... Ke... Oh! Sake!" Temporally forgetting the depressing mood she almost patted herself on the shoulder for coming up with a nicer name to call Sasuke. It was her way to show she wanted to be friends, and though Myrthe noticed this, it was foreign to the others.

"It isn't like you to get all sad and somber, Sake." Sanne continued. "I thought you were different from those uptight bastards." She now was almost pouting at the blond haired boy, and Sasuke let out a small laugh and ruffled her hair.

"Sake? I don't even drink that much." he said with already half of a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, because he can't hold his liquoir." Goemon muttered. Sasuke looked highly offended.

"I can hold it! I was just... not feeling well that day!"

Now a plan had begun to formulate in Myrthe's head, and she quickly put it to use.

"So what happened then?" she tried to ask nonchalant, her question directed towards Goemon, with a smirk on her face. Her thoughts behind the questions were that Sanne was successfully distracting two of them to snap out of it. If she played her cards right, she bet she could get the others to act normal again too. Not that she was trying to cheer them up or anything. They were just even less bearable when they were like this, she told herself.

"Well," Goemon began, always in for pestering Sasuke. "we had dinner with some shogun when he offered us great quality sake." He smiled evilly to the younger boy.

Myrthe now directed her questioning gaze to Munenori, urging him to continue.

Munenori too, got a smile on his face when he began telling of the occasion. "We all really enjoyed ourselves, but somebody thought he could drink as much as we elite could."

"After just a couple of cups, he was so drunk he almost couldn't talk anymore. We had to carry him home again, Rennoshin had to fix him up the next morning." Goemon finished the story. The others seemed to have relaxed on the mentioning of the topic and were watching the exchange of their wildest members. Sasuke was whining and trashing it wasn't true, Sanne laughing loudly at him together with Goemon while Munenori was smirking and holding the fighting Sasuke of with a fingertip on the forehead of the younger boy. Myrthe was flanking Sanne and standing some paces behind her, pleased that her simple plan had worked. She was startled when suddenly Saizo was next to her, though she didn't show it and just turned her gaze to him impassively.

He gave her a nod and Myrthe guessed that was his way of saying thanks. The corner of her mouth went up as she returned the headbob and they both looked at the rest of the group again.

"Somehow," Rennoshin said to Musashi next to him "I think this will work out just fine." Musashi raised his eyebrows and Rennoshin gave a mysterious smile. "They will help us through it," and he added when Myrthe fell to the ground when trying to get closer to Sanne and Sanne now was almost choking because of her laughter "though they certainly don't seem that way." Rennoshin grunted in agreement at the last statement.

After the laughter died down, the group continued walking. After a while however, the girls could be found at the back of the group. Goemon had already offered to walk with them and Saizo had silently appeared behind them, but the girls would have none of it. They insisted they were perfectly safe at the back and that they had some 'girl-talk' to do.

"I was wondering, where were we going again?" Sanne whispered to her friend.

"Well, they said something about a quest and then ignored our questions so..." Myrthe shrugged.

"B-but a quest, that sounds dangerous." Sanne muttered.

Myrthe gave her a side-way glance. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Sanne looked at the sky in thought. When she noticed Myrthe doing the same, she stomped her friend. "Look before you or else you fall."

Myrthe grumbled something but obeyed.

"Y'know, I don't think I want to be a samurai princess." Sanne said, but instead of an answer she heard a loud thud. The men before them looked back alarmed, but simply sighed when they saw what happened and continued on their way.

When Sanne looked at the ground, she yelled. "Michan! I said don't look at the sky or else you'll fall!"

"Well, actually you said something like-" Myrthe began, but she was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter! Now, get up."

"To your information," Myrthe said while slowly standing up. "I wasn't looking at the sky."

Sanne snorted. "Ooooh, so you fell while looking forward, now that makes everything better."

"Whoa, Sanne, sarcastic? Good job!" Myrthe gave a thumbs up.

Sanne's eyes sparkled at the compliment and she nodded happily. "I get taught from the best."

Myrthe nodded with her friend and began walking again. They now had quite some distance from the group of men before them.

"Mi-chan!" Sanne suddenly whispered in her ear.

Myrthe took a step away from her and covered her ear. "Could you not blow air in my ear, thank you very much."

"Mi-chan! Look!" Sanne said, ignoring her.

Michan looked around her confused. "What, what?"

Sanne then began wildly pointing to the group of guys before them.

"Whoa, they are far away." Myrthe simply stated, only now noticing that.

And before Myrthe could say anything else, Sanne took off, followed by a happy Cassim. He had silently walked besides them, but now his master was running he almost couldn't contain his joy.

Myrthe quickly followed her friend, understanding dawning on her.

"Though you could have said, MYRTHE RUN, and not just took off like that." she mumbled while catching up.

"Cassim, shht!" Sanne urged when the Dango almost made bark sounds in happiness.

"Sanne, this isn't really gonna help, you know that right?" Myrthe said.

Sanne had begun panting now so she simply looked at Myrthe.

"I mean, our running -pant- isn't exactly fast and -pant- you know how it went with that tree." Myrthe said, while now panting too. "We have to use our fast -pant- travel magic 'oh you really are the samurai princesses' -pant- thingy."

"Good point." Sanne said with a small voice from the running. "But how -pant- do we do it? And can -pant- Cassim do it too?" She looked at her companion in question and seemed to listen, before nodding.

"What?" Myrthe asked.

"If I touch him -pant-, he will travel with us."

Myrthe decided not to ask how she knew that, just accepted it, and instead asked "Soooooo, how -pant- do we activate -pant- it?"

"You -pant- tell me." Sanne said.

"No, I kinda -pant asked you first." Myrthe countered.

"Not fair, you -pant- are better at these kinds -pant- of plans." Sanne whined pathetically.

"Then let's just -pant- focus on getting far -pant- far away." Myrthe said under her breath.

"I AM focusing -pant- on getting far far away." Sanne panted irritated.

"Yeah, but I think we really really have to want it." Myrthe said thoughtfull.

"But I really really want it." Sanne said

"You have to really really really want it." Myrthe said.

Suddenly the voices of the men could be heard, coming closer and yelling "Where are they?" "Everything could have happened to girls like them." "What if they ran away from us?"

"I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT IT!" Sanne now yelled.

Cassim barked in agreement and Myrthe shushed them. "Not so loud! Erm... Sanne, let's try this. Some hours ago, we heard a waterfall, correct?"

Sanne nodded and Myrthe continued. "Let's focus on that point specially. Aren't you thirsty? Don't you want to see it really ba-" but before she could finish, Sanne and Cassim had disappeared.

For Myrthe, it was easy to now follow, because she just had to focus on 'going to Sanne'.

That's how, just before the group of seven men could catch them, the girls had disappeared and had set their escape plan in motion.

* * *

**Moonlightphonex101: your review was really so, so sweet. We are so happy that our little story made your day:D We hope it keeps on making it whenever you're feeling down;) (so Sanne was dancing around the room, doing all kinds of crazy stuff and Myrthe was brightly smiling)  
Korea sounds awesome, I hope you had a blast despite all the bugs of course (ugh).  
Sanne is gone right now:( But soon we'll go on a vacation together, to Italy, so that should be tons of fun:D:D we'll tell you a little about it when we get back!  
And she really did her best for this chapter, I mean, look at the length! It's not typically 'Sanne-length' (Sorry Sanne, I love you, but you know it's true!:p)  
And the rock, paper, scissor thing was brilliant, so one of these days, you will read it in a chapter, especially for you:)**

**Keep reviewing or pm-ing us please, they make our day! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah, you're a good boy Cassim!" Sanne hugged her little dango as she looked at the pretty waterfall. It was actually quite easy to travel towards it once she had realized how thirsty she was. She walked towards the cool, blue water, when she suddenly felt like she was missing something.

"Oh, right" she murmured, then screamed "Myrthe! Myrthe!"

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Myrthe said while running through some small, prickly bushes. "Ouch, ouch, geez, must everything hurt around here?"

"Mi-chan! We made it! We're finally free!" Sanne said while running around, Cassim on her heels.

"Yes, we made it," Myrthe said while blowing her messy hair from her face, "But we're not free… at all. They are close, so we have to create an escape plan."

"Party pooper" Sanne pouted, "I was just a little happy!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But you are!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Myrthe sighed. "Alright, let's forget about that for now, go ahead and drink some water."

"Myrthe?" Sanne asked, a smirk playing around her lips

"Hmmm?"

"Did you run into a tree again?"

"What?!" Myrhthe tsked, "No... I… No... That would be, you know, stupid!" Myrthe said, knowing that Sanne would not believe her.

"Your hair is full of leaves." Sanne said with her eyebrows raised, the smirk still on her face.

Myrthe looked up and saw a couple of leaves stuck in her hair.

"I can't help it! Those trees pop out of nowhere, I'm telling ya!"

"Yeah right!" Sanne said, while laughing and walking towards the water to drink some.

Myrthe was thinking of a plan while plucking some leaves out of her hair. She didn't know how much time they had. The Samurai could sense their presence, but she didn't know from what distance or if they could always sense them. Even if they couldn't sense their presence, it was probably best to keep moving. They would guess that the girls would go to a familiar place since they didn't know anything or anyone. Another thing that she was worried about were their survival chances. Being the city girls that they were, it was pretty hard to survive alone in a forest with, probably, dangerous animals. Maybe she shouldn't have reacted to Sanne's sudden impulse. Ah well, what was done was done, they just had to work with it now.  
Myrthe sighed before plucking out the last leaf.

Sanne was thinking about how beautiful the scenery was and how she would love to go swimming in this water. It looked so blue, so clear, so inviting. The dango was already playing in the water and she wanted to stay here forever and enjoy playing with him. And she would of course make sure Myrthe would join them eventually. She laughed while thinking about that, ignoring their situation, before Myrthe snapped her out of it.

"Sanne, I think it's best if we traveled even further."

"Party pooper" Sanne said again, even though she knew Myrthe was right.

"Sorry." Myrthe said apologetic having seen the smile on Sanne's lips.

Suddenly the dango ran out of the water, barking in the direction of the cool blue waterfall. Myrthe pulled Sanne back, whom was just looking why Cassim suddenly caused a commotion.  
The water started moving and Sanne and Myrthe stood back a little, expecting a big fish. But instead, a horse's head came ashore.

"Well….that's…odd." Myrthe said dryly.

The horse started swimming in their direction, when they suddenly saw another head. A head of a girl, sitting on the back of the horse.  
It was a girl with long black hair, and deep green eyes. She wore some sort of tiara on her head, which surrounded her whole head, with in the middle a big blue, clear stone. Two feathers, made of iron, decorated the tiara at the sides, pointing towards the sky. When she and her horse came closer and higher above the waterline, Myrthe and Sanne saw that she wore nothing. However, her upper body was covered in colors and patterns, giving the impression she wore decent clothing.

When she was close to the shore, she smiled with an almost seductive smile towards the girls.

"Whoa, what are you?" Sanne asked while hiding behind Myrthe.

"Well hi." the creature said playfully yet serious at the same time, while a huge tail emerged from the water behind it, causing a small wave.

"We're going." Myrthe said while already turning around.

"Ah no, wait. You don't even know me," the girl started, and after a small pause, "but I know you two."

Myrthe became suspicious and looked at the girl and her horse. "You believe you know who we are?"

"Yes." she said while looking at her hair and casually playing with it.

"Oh?" Sanne asked, "That's cool and all, but, who are you?"

She looked up in Sanne's eyes, "I'm from the mermaid people" she said while smirking.

"Mermaids?" Sanne asked in disbelieve.

She stopped playing with her long hair and grabbed the grass, pulling herself up upon the ground. Her upper body was covered in green, blue and a hint of red vivid colors, making it look like beautiful clothing even though some scales were still visible. When you looked further down, you saw a giant fish tail. She was moving her deep, dark blue tail around, while looking amused at the two shocked girls.

After a few seconds of silence, Sanne suddenly bursted out "Whoa! That's so awesome! You're a…mermaid! A real one!"  
She was already running towards the creature, when Myrthe grabbed her clothes and pulled her back.

"You know us?" Myrthe asked her, ignoring the fact that there was a real life mermaid in front of them. And ignoring the now coughing Sanne who wanted to run towards the creature.

"Yes" the mermaid answered, "we've been waiting for you."

"We?" Myrthe asked suspiciously.

"There are more?" Sanne asked while squealing.

The mermaid smirked while humming a little song. The horse, whom was still swimming in the water also came ashore. When its front legs found some grip it jumped on the grass. Only to fall down immediately. He fell, because his bottom was also one of a fish.  
The horse's upper body was completely white, but his tail was blue, the color of the water.  
It lied down on the grass, huffing a bit, when it started to change. His fish tail slowly disappeared, and a pair of legs replaced it. On its head, a small horn began to grow.  
Myrthe and Sanne just looked in amazement at how the 'waterhorse' started to change into a unicorn. A real life one.

Sanne squealed with big eyes, next to Myrthe. "Myrthe! Myrthe! That's a freaking unicorn! A unicorn!"

"Yeah, I can see that" Myrthe said, also in amazement, just not showing it.

Sanne shaked Myrthe's hand off her shoulder and ran towards unicorn whom was now standing up straight.

"No wait!" the girl said, her hand raised "He doesn't like being touched by strangers."

Sanne immediately began sulking, as Myrthe walked forward, now standing next to Sanne.

"However," she began, "if I sit on him, he'll probably allow it."

Sanne's face brightened up at that statement.

The mermaid took a quick look over her shoulder back to the water before starting to hum again. The unicorn now began to bow. The girl grabbed his back and pulled herself up. She sat on his back with her tail on the side of the unicorn.  
The unicorn stood up again and watched the two girls suspiciously.

"Go on" the mermaid said, while taking a quick glance over her shoulder again, "but do it very slowly."

Myrthe didn't trust this girl, who was so eager to tell them that she knew who they were, only to then move the attention away with her awesome unicorn. She probably had seen the hard-to-miss amazement on the two girls faces.  
Then again, Myrthe barely trusted anything in this world, seeing that everyone they met up until now had wanted something of them, so she was probably just being paranoid.

Sanne was looking at Myrthe with big puppy eyes, making her snap out of her thoughts.  
"What?" Myrthe asked.

"I'm afraid he might hurt me." Sanne said.

"Then don't pet him" Myrthe said simply.

Sanne shook her head. "No, you have to pet him" she said, still with the puppy eyes.

"What? Why me, you're the one who wants to-"

"Please! Please!" Sanne cut her off, "You're good with these things!"

"What? Where did you get that idea from? It's okay if he hurts me?"

Sanne thought about that for a second, then bobbed her head up and down. "Yes."

Myrthe sighed before walking forward. "Let's just get this over with then."

The girl on the unicorn looked strangely at them.

"You two are strange." she said with her head slightly tilled.

"Oh we're the strange ones." Myrthe murmured sarcastically "You're a fish."

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"How do you even know us? We haven't even met a lot of people, so it sounds fishy to me." Myrthe answered

Myrthe started laughing, and looking at Sanne, "You see what I did there?"

"Really now Myrthe, just pet the cool unicorn."

"Fine." Myrthe said.

As her hand reached the soft fur of the horse, her eyes caught some movement in the water. When she looked closer she suddenly saw a lot of horse heads in the water and a lot of riders sitting on them. And all of them wore a tiara just like the girl in front of them. Cassim started growing and growling towards the water immediately.

The girl looked at Myrthe and then to the water. She smirked while saying "We have someone we would like you two to meet."

"Really?" Sanne asked curiously, "Who?" still not seeing all the people in the water, just petting the awesome unicorn.

Suddenly Sanne heard Cassim's deep, friendly voice talking to her. "We must go."

"What? Why?" Sanne answered, while only now noticing the group of people and their horses swimming towards the shore. "Well hi!" Sanne yelled while waving.  
She gave Myrthe an elbow and whispered "be nice Myrthe, this is awesome!"

"Master Sanne, we really should leave." Cassim said. Myrthe suddenly heard his voice too and looked strangely at the now enormous wolf.

Some mermaids were now sitting on their horses, while all the others jumped on dry ground too. The same changes as they just saw with the unicorn standing before them happened to the rest of them.

Myrthe started pulling Sanne back. "Sanne, I don't think they are friendly."

Sanne looked at the faces of the mermaids. They were looking at each other with strange, evil smiles. The kind of smile Myrthe would make when thinking or doing something evil.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Sanne yelled while climbing upon Cassim's back as fast as she could. "Go Cassim!" she yelled, and Cassim started running away immediately.

"Don't think you will escape us, little princesses!" the mermaid yelled. She let out a war-scream, the kind you would hear the Indians yell in movies, while charging forward.

"Hey!" Myrthe yelled towards Cassim and Sanne. "Don't you two freaking leave me here with these fish! I'm in bad water here!" Myrthe couldn't help but smirk at her own joke again, even in this situation. The smirk left her face fast though when she saw a giant spear landing next to her and the ground beneath it turn into ice. "Oh dear, that's not good…" Myrthe said while looking behind, only to meet the eyes of a lot of angry mermaids, "Sanne!"

Sanne who was just sitting on the back of Cassim, only remembered that she should save her friend too, when Cassim told her that Myrthe was left behind.  
"We'll go get her then." Sanne said, with fear in her voice. She didn't like those mermaids or the spears that they threw at her and Cassim and yet she turned around to save her friend.

"Myrthe, what did you do? Stop playing with the mermaids!"

"Playing? -huff-, I would like to see you in this, -huf-, position!"

When Sanne almost reached Myrthe, she saw that a spear scratched her friends arm. The arm of Myrthe turned blue, reacting to the spear.  
"Don't let the spears hit you!" Sanne yelled.

"Oh, -huff-, you think?" Myrthe yelled back sarcastically.

When Sanne reached Myrthe, Cassim bent so Myrthe could get on him. Myrthe climbed up as fast as she could and they ran away again. The unicorns however, were very, very fast. They were catching up bit by bit.

Myrthe and Sanne saw that if the mermaids threw their blue spears and they missed their target, (which were Sanne, Myrthe and Cassim right now) it vanished and reappeared in the hand of the one who threw again.

Cassim talked to the girls while running away, and Myrthe could still hear him. "The mermaids with the tiara are soldiers of their kind. The spears aren't their ultimate weapon, the unicorns are. They are the ultimate warhorses, able to move in both water and dry land with great speed. The mermaids give them strength. In order to beat them, you have to separate them. The mermaid will be left vulnerable and ready to take out."

"Okay," Sanne started, "and how are we supposed to do that?"

"That is what you two should know or figure out." Cassim answered. "I could outrun them if I had only my own master on my back, but I haven't."

Sanne looked accusingly towards Myrthe. "Myrthe! This is all your fault!"

"What? How did I cause this? I wanted to run away immediately when I saw that tail!"

"No Myrthe, no excuses, get your own pet!"

Just when Myrthe wanted to answer sarcastically, she saw that a mermaid had caught up and was now riding next to the girls and Cassim. Cassim however slowed a bit, going towards the running legs of the unicorn, making it back away from the giant wolf.

"I can take out a few of them, but not all," Cassim said, "So start thinking!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Myrthe answered, "Come on Sanne, think of something."

Another unicorn came closer and Myrthe decided that she didn't like this one bit. And so, when the mermaid threw her spear in the general direction of the two girls, and it threatened to hurt Sanne, she caught it, with the idea in the back of her mind to throw it back at her. Just like in the movies!

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Myrthe yelled. The spear was so cold that she immediately got frostbitten. "Stupid mermaids, why isn't this going like in the movies!"

"Myrthe! Stop playing with spears and start thinking of a plan!" Sanne yelled.

"You're welcome!" Myrthe yelled back, while avoiding some more spears.

Myrthe started to put her arms around Sanne's neck, while kicking all the mermaids away. At least she tried. She good a few good hits, but not enough to make them fall off their unicorn.

Said Sanne, was protesting loudly at the abusing of her neck.

Even though they were trying to defend themselves, the mermaids caught up, and soon they were totally surrounded.

"It is now or never, either leave behind Myrthe or become a prey of the mermaids." Cassim said towards Sanne.  
"Leave behind Myrthe!" Sanne yelled on a first impulse. Then thought for a second, "Wait, no, I can't do that! She has to stay with me!"

"Geez! Thank you!" Myrthe yelled back

"Teehee" Sanne said.

All the mermaids suddenly attacked at the same time, knocking Cassim over and the girls got thrown off his back.  
Cassim stood up immediately and ran towards Sanne, to stand before her in a defending position.  
Myrthe was lying about seven meters away from them, alone on the ground.

"No don't worry about me!" Myrthe yelled. While being surrounded by the mermaids. "Ha, you got me alright, but I won't go down without a fight. I eat fish for breakfast!" Myrthe yelled.

"You hate fish!" Sanne yelled

"I know that, you know that, but now they do too, thanks!"

Sanne was sitting behind Cassim, yelling towards him, "Yeah! Go Cassim!" while Cassim was growling and biting towards all the mermaids and unicorns.

Myrthe was already punching them here and there, but received more punches herself. She did manage to avoid a few spears thrown at her, mainly because she slipped on the wet grass where she was standing on.

"You are brave." One mermaid said towards Myrthe.

"Ah, thanks, I don't suppose you could let me off the hook because of that?" She said with a big grin, partly because she made a fish joke. Again.

The mermaids smirked evily and were ready to throw their spears again. Cassim was already hit a few times, and two of his paws and half of his face were frostbitten.

Sanne saw that her beloved dango was about to be hit with a spear again and raised her hand with a "No!" And somewhere, somehow, the ground reacted to her. Vines with leaves rose up from the earth and the spear became entangled in the leaves, stopping it from hitting Cassim's head again. It also didn't disappear again. It didn't move an inch.

Sanne was looking in amazement at the leaves when suddenly swords flung through the air. Strange colors were cast upon the mermaids and the spears disappeared in the same strange colors, or broke into multiple pieces as swords, katana's and various other weapons broke them incredibly fast.

Five samurai were standing in front of Sanne (mainly because they knew for certain she was a princess judging from her animal companion.) and two were standing in front of Myrthe.

"Sake! Goemon! Hanzo! Munenori! Musashi!" Sanne yelled happily with her hands up in the air. "Did I ever tell you I love you guys!?"

"Evil-guy! Doc!" Myrthe yelled towards her saviors, "It's so good to see you gu-" She shut up however when she saw the extreme angry look on Evil-guys face.

"Oh dear, we're in trouble now…."

* * *

**NinjaAddy: Thank you very much for giving us that compliment :D And your tips come in really handy, so if you have some time on your hands, then please give us some more! :)**

**Moonlight Phonex101: Aaaahwww! You really are so sweet! And we genuinely hope that you keep on liking this story! We also think it's really awesome that you give us some ideas, because secretly, (or not secretly) we use some of them :D And not to worry, a very serious problem WILL BE SOLVED in the future with rock, paper, scissors. Hehe. **  
**And Myrthe's companion will also come somewhere in the future(oh you already guessed that?;p), so look forward to that. –wiggles eyebrows.**  
**We always love your reviews so please keep on giving them :D**  
**And Italy will be a blast! Inspiration will be flowing (*cough* we hope *cough*) and we're actually pretty honored that you know what our little story is about, considering all the stories you favorite and apparently the alerts you have.(yeah, we visited your profile, and guess what, we're Christian too! Yeey! That was the first thing that we had in common so…YEA!) **  
**Alright, tell us what you thought about this chappie:):D**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Saizo(A.K.A. Evil-guy) glared at the girls for a while, before he slowly turned around. Somehow, even his back gave off an angry vibe and Sanne was very glad he wasn't standing close to her. Myrthe seemed to keep her cool, more thinking along the lines of 'Oh dear... Troublesome...'

The other samurai shoot angry glances at the girls, however silently checked on them if they were alright. Sanne tried to smile at Sasuke, but he only tried to copy the extreme angry vibe Saizo was giving. He didn't succeed completely, but nonetheless, Sanne itched away from him.

When all the samurai were fully facing the army of surprised mermaids, Saizo demanded all attention with one word. "Leave."

The mermaids hissed, growled and did some other weird things while backing away from the samurai, knowing, they couldn't win this fight.

Sanne stuck out her tongue at them and Myrthe smirked, which resulted in some more hissing. Even so, they slowly retreated and Myrthe couldn't refrain from yelling a "Yeah, cowards, run while you can! Run from our wrath!" She wanted to start evil cackling but one look from Saizo over his shoulder shut her up again.

Just before the mermaids were fully out of sight, the mermaid they first met turned around and looked Myrthe directly in the eyes.

"Evil seeks evil, wrath seeks wrath." She said mysteriously.  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Myrthe said, waving her hand in a dismissing motion. She was already getting in a crouching position to crouch over to her friend without being noticed by the very angry samurai.

With a final huff, the last mermaid disappeared.

"Whew!" Sanne sighed in relief. "Glad that that's over."

Myrthe had now begun her crouching, but was suddenly grabbed at the collar of her kimono and lifted up in the air. She flailed widely. "Can you NOT!" she asked frustrated. She then was promptly released. Normal people would have landed upright, she hadn't been lifted that high, but Myrthe was already coming close to face fisting the ground again.  
Luckily, she was straightened by a firm grip on her arm, almost too firm. She didn't even have to look to know who was manhandling her and she wouldn't give Evil-guy the pleasure of showing him her pain, so she decided to stare daggers at random objects.

"Pff, Mi-chan, you almost fell..." Sanne started to say laughing but the angry, displeased looks of the samurai made even her shut up. Not wanting to be at the receiving end of their anger, she made herself as small as possible.

Both of the girls were expecting an angry tirade, but instead of that, they got something even worse. The silent treatment.

The guys began to walk, Hanzo at the front of the group followed by Myrthe, who was flanked by Munenori and Rennoshin. Evil guy was walking behind them, and Myrthe could just feel his angry glare burning.

Behind him was Sanne, flanked by Goemon and Sasuke, and at the back of the group was Musashi.

The girls were separated, obviously so, but Sanne was too scared to protest and Myrthe thought it wiser to stay silent for now. They walked that way for a while, until there was quite a distance between them and the waterfall. Hanzo gave a hand signal, but Myrthe didn't notice and Sanne was too far at the back to even see it.

So when the guys suddenly unpacked their stuff and seemed to set camp, the girls didn't immediately know what was happening.

Though Myrthe was silently watching, and eventually began to guess she had missed some kind of signal, Sanne thought that the sudden change was caused by an attack and quickly did her best imitation of a karate pose. This gave her some strange looks, but the samurai were getting accustomed to the girls' antics and quickly dismissed it.

The pose, of course, looked ridiculous. More so because Sanne accidentally hit herself in the progress. Myrthe let out an unladylike snort and Sanne relaxed a bit. She wanted to say a lot of things, but still didn't dare, so she began to wildly gesture towards her friend, who was sitting at quite a distance from her.  
Myrthe and Sanne had both been put on the ground. Sanne was making angry faces, then looked confused and pointed to the guys.

Myrthe shrugged and ticked on her forehead, before gesturing to the group of men. Sanne snickered and Myrthe joined her, but one angry look later and they fell silent.

The spot the samurai had chosen for the camp seemed really well picked. It was a fairly small area without trees so they could easily set up a campfire and all sleep around it. Sasuke and Musashi were already starting to gather wood to make a fire, while Rennoshin was looking at the wounds of Cassim. The blue ice-cold substance, which the spears of the mermaids had left behind, wasn't visible anymore, but the frostbite had caused some small looking wounds on Cassim. Luckily, they didn't seem to be so bad since Rennoshin just took a bottle out of his bag and started to put the contents of it on Cassim's wounds. After he was done, he looked at Myrthe's arm, and put very few of the ointment on her wound before helping the rest of the guys set up camp. It was done in a few minutes. Since it didn't seem like it would rain, they didn't need any shelter, and the samurai always build their camp in a way that they could leave within a few minutes if found necessary. After the samurai were done, they all sat around the newly-made fire. Each of them grabbed random stuff out of their bags and started reading, cleaning swords or just relax around the campfire.

Now Myrthe tried to start a gesture conversation, but her hand was forcefully put to the ground by Munenori.

"What is your problem?" Sanne finally yelled, getting fed up with their behavior.

"What is OUR problem?" Goemon answered, positively fuming. "You two! That's our problem!"

"What did we ever do?" Sanne shrieked, balling her fists.

"Oh, 'What did we ever do' she asks. Well, you-" But Goemon was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hanzo, shaking his head.

Sanne was ready to yell some more, but Myrthe had finally managed to make her way over, under the watchful eye of Rennoshin and Saizo, and halted her.

"Sanne, we should apologize."

"What? Why?" Sanne asked, bewildered.

"Because," Hanzo started. "You ran away from us, from your destiny, to bring not only yourself but the entire world in danger." He let the words sink in for a moment, and looked from the emotionless face of Myrthe to the confused one of Sanne. "Do you have any idea what happens when the Samurai princesses die? The world will get out of balance. Natural disasters will occur without stopping, tons of people will die and that's only the tip of the iceberg. Once the princesses awaken, the world will depend on them. Depend on the power Mother Nature has granted them. If that power suddenly disappears, chaos will ensue."

"... I was more thinking of apologizing because we ran away only to need to be rescued, but that is a good reason to apologize too..." Myrthe mumbled.

"Wait, wait." Sanne said, becoming pale. "So, we could have died right there?"

"Weren't the deadly spears enough indication for you?" Myrthe deadpanned.

"B-but, I thought, maybe they just wanted to capture us and-"

"Mermaids don't capture humans." Musashi said. "They kill. It is their nature. Never has there been a mermaid that left a human alive willingly. It are beings of pure evil, how could you not have known this?"

"Well, in our world they are cute things that fall in love with a prince and brush their hair with forks and-" Sanne got some pretty weird looks again so she quickly added "I'll shut up now."

"Silence indeed." A calm ice-cold voice suddenly spoke up. All the samurai and the two girls were now looking at Saizo.  
He looked at the girls with an equally ice-cold glare. "Whichever excuse you two want to come up with is fine by me. Just do not, even for one moment, think that we will find it good enough to bring yourself, but more importantly everyone around here in danger."

He looked away from them in the fire that has just been made. "You two should have never left us" after a few seconds of silence he looked at them with a now extremely angry glare, "it was the most irresponsible thing that you two could've done. What would you two have done if those mermaid had decided to fight after we came to you girls aid? We would have to protect you two. And knowing their nature, they could've definitely killed some of us, simply because of the fact that you two cannot protect yourself. And Cassim, Sanne, your loyal companion, your lifetime friend, you brought an immense danger over him like this. What would you have done if he had protected you and thereby had given his life? Then how could you have lived with yourself further on?"

Myrthe and Sanne were now completely silent. Myrthe knew that Saizo was right and that they never should've done such an irresponsible thing. But still, where was their choice? They now knew that they had made a mistake, but how would they know that these guys would do so much for them? Sure, they could say a lot, but now they had seen them keeping their word. And it made them feel irresponsible, small and childish.  
Sanne was mostly feeling guilty about the fact that she had put her little Dango in so much danger. Saizo was right, what if he had died? She couldn't explain how she got the bond with Cassim so quick, but she did, and she would've been devastated if he had died, for her. And what if she had died? Out of all the things that Saizo said, she just kept thinking about only those two things.

Saizo however, wasn't done yet. The, now scared, girls just made themselves as little as possible to listen what else he had to say.

"And don't forget, that you have now alerted the mermaids. Evil as they are, they must've started informing our foes. And to say that that is going to be a problem is an understatement. Knowing that you two are still in a very, very early stage of fighting and protecting, they will come and try to dispatch of you two as quickly as possible."

Myrthe was silently praying that she would never make Evil-guy angry again, because hell, he was definitely scary when he was this angry. Especially because he didn't raise his voice once. He just talked in that icy, soft, angry voice.

"We are really sorry" Myrthe said sincerely towards Saizo and then turned to the other samurai, "really sorry."

Sanne whom was still thinking about the almost-losing of Cassim joined in. "Yes, very sorry."

Saizo just looked at them, and didn't say anything, just looked. As if he was measuring their sincerity on this one.

After Saizo just stayed silent, Rennoshin took the word after a few minutes of silence. "So, I really hope you two did learn something out of this and remember this, but let's now just all be happy that they are still alive."

He looked around and found agreeable looks on the rest of the samurai's faces. It seemed that they thought that Myrthe and Sanne had been punished enough by the angry tirade that Saizo had given them. Besides, all that needed to be said, had now been said. If they were sincere in their apology and really understood, no further anger needed to be shown. The samurai were also happy that this little 'adventure' didn't cause any bloodshed by any party.

"Yea" Sasuke began with this usual cheerfulness "at least you two understand and are back now!"

"Time will learn" Saizo just said.

"Still, couldn't you tell the 'when we die so does the world' business, I don't know, SOONER?" Myrthe finally said after a tense silence caused by the last sentence of Saizo. "You see, we're not really, you know, used to something major like that."

"I guess that was our mistake." Musashi sighed. "We didn't think you were stupid enough to get in such danger so soon."

"Hey!" Sanne yelled offended, but Myrthe just did her usual shrug.

"Besides, normal people know this stuff."

"Oh excuse me, could you please define NORMAL? It's not like seven guys who call themselves the protectors of the samurai princesses are any normal, are they now? " Sanne asked.

"Nice touch of sarcasm, Sanne." Myrthe said, patting her friend on the shoulder. Her pupil really was growing up, and she wiped away an imaginative tear(Myrthe basically learned Sanne all the sarcasm she used).

"Thanks, Mi-chan." Sanne said with a cheeky grin, before quickly sobering up and muttering a "But really, thank you for saving us, I guess..." to the samurai.

"Yes" Myrthe added, "thank you, we would've been fish food if it weren't for you guys." And again, she was silently smirking about her fish joke, despite her honest gratefulness, luckily only Sanne noticed.

The men slowly nodded, and the tension subsided a little.

While the final preparations were made for the night by the samurai and Sanne who was trying to make it up to the guys, Myrthe sat down and kept pondering the burden they were apparently carrying. Sanne hadn't picked up that 'little detail', because she stopped thinking when they were told they were in a live-dead situation and that Cassim could've gotten hurt too, but Myrthe couldn't just let it go. When they died, chaos would ensue. But still, if they died, there was a chance they would return to their own world. They couldn't just let all these people here die, but what if these people were frictions of her imagination? Because, yeah, she admitted that minds in general could be pretty messed up so probably capable of such a treat. Then dying together with the fictional world shouldn't be a problem. Still, Myrthe didn't want to risk the lives of that many people to a gamble and decided to try and stay alive, though she was of course trying pretty hard already.

Another problem of the whole thing was that they were bound to get in a lot of dangerous situations, being the special-sparkly-sparkly-princesses and all.

Saizo and Hanzo were thinking about the same danger and were quietly whispering with each other, mostly so that the girls wouldn't hear because the other samurai had been trained to pick up even the faintest noise and could probably hear it all.

"Now that the mermaids know, it's only a matter of time before the other 'evil beings' heard it. The first pursuers will likely reach us in about two or three days already. We have to take precautions."

Saizo nodded and took a glance at the girls. Myrthe was knocked on the head by Sanne for not help throw wood in the fire, and now rubbing the sore spot with a scowl. The Dango was sitting at their legs, happily barking. What had they done to such a sacred beast...?

"We have to train them more in a shorter time span." Saizo decided, shifting his glance to Hanzo again.

"I agree. Let's take them to a clearing tonight to learn the first things. They can't be allowed rest anymore."

That being decided, the two men slowly approached the girls, who were startled and thrown out of their conversation by two looming shadows, soon followed by the other samurai who had indeed eavesdropped on the exchange of Saizo and Hanzo.

"Is something wrong?" Sanne asked innocently.

Myrthe looked suspicious from one man to another, before catching on. "Ooooooh no." she said.

"Nope, nope, not a chance." she now was shaking her head, while Sanne was getting more and more confused.

"What's going to happen?" Sanne asked.

"You girls," Goemon said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Are going to get the training of a life time."

* * *

Moonlight phonex101: YEEY, thank you for reviewing, as always:D and we're really glad that you liked this chapter. And not to worry, there will be probably a lót of weird things coming….*cough cough*(if we don't judge you, you'll don't judge us okay, then we're both just weirdXDXD)  
And sooo happy that you really like our little story:D and 2,000 stories O.O, that are a shitload of stories right there.

And about the space, that is probably Myrthe's fault since she makes the LONGEST CHAPTERS, ALWAYS, so Sanne feels guilty then and makes longer chapter tooXD  
Sanne is actually now sitting next to me nodding severely. She slept over, and I had a nice conversation with her…in her sleep….yeah….

And the scolding was actually pretty hard since we're both so into the story that Sanne actually gets mad at the samurai XD and sits here like "do they even have the right to be mad?" XD (maybe a little weird, but at least we're dedicated to this story:D  
We'll be off to Italy in a few days so we're gonna have tons of fun, see ya after that!

Stay awesome and review please:D


	12. Chapter 12

"Sanne? Hello? Are you alive?" Myrthe asked while waving her hand back and forth before Sanne's eyes.

"Hmmm?" Sanne hummed with droopy eyes and a (for once) soft voice.

"What is wrong with her?" Musashi asked, "we haven't even begun yet!"

"Yes," Hanzo added, "and she is never this quiet, perhaps the mermaids have done something to her that Rennoshin overlooked?"

"Impossible" Rennoshin answered, "I cleared them of all wounds or poison, besides, only Myrthe was injured."

"Guys, Guys," Myrthe said with a happy voice, "It's because it's nightfall."

The all looked at Myrthe in confusion. It was true that the moon stood higher in het sky and the sun was beginning to fade but why did that explain Sanne's behavior? And why was Myrthe happy? Of all persons?  
The Samurai had figured that the two girls needed all the extra exercise they could get and Sanne had traveled in the arms and Myrthe on the back of the samurai once again.  
All the samurai had come. Not because it was necessary for the training, but because of the lingering danger around the girls. The samurai had wanted to walk as much as possible since they could be easier sensed in their traveling 'bubble'. But they wanted to get to a good training field. All of them travelling at the same time towards the same point would possible cause some confusion and was the safest way to arrive alive at the destination.  
Now the girls were sitting on the side of a dry field, there was no grass to be found. At one side there were barrels, ropes, leaves and random trees, creating obstacles for some sort of obstacle-course. At the other side was just plain desert like land, with muddy places in between them. Created for fighting in different kinds of weather.

"So why is Princess Sanne so….so….calm?" Rennoshin asked. He was actually expecting a burst of energy and words coming from her any moment now.

"Well, let's just say I'm not really a morning person, but Sanne is not really an evening person." Myrthe said with a slightly evil grin.

Sanne just gave Myrthe a slight push against her shoulder. "It's not my fault your energy level is way too high in the evening, seriously guys, she is scary in the evening."

Myrthe just shrugged, after all it was true. Minus the scary part of course.

"I want to sleep" Sanne whined next to Myrthe, pushing her against her shoulder.

"Sorry princesses, but prepare for little to no sleep" Musashi said touching his dual swords with an evil grin, "it will be a pleasure to teach you two sheep heads."  
He ignored a "don't address the princesses like that!" coming from Rennoshin and a "hej!" coming from the two sheep heads.

Munenori continued where Musashi left off.  
"It is of importance that you two learn some vital things in training. We will let you try various weapons to see which suits your personality the most. A primary weapon will be chosen, but a secondary weapon will be of the same importance. If you cannot use your first weapon in combat you will have to fall back on your second. Therefore each of you will have two teachers that will teach you those two weapons while the rest will teach you how to fight, how to make use of your surroundings and all other basics."

He looked at the two girls as he saw understanding dawn upon them.

"Now, we will start with a slight warm-up which contains of running a few kilom-" he paused midsentence before quickly continue to yell "Master Sanne! Come back! You are running the wrong way!"

Sanne however, knew exactly where she was going! Away! "No!" she yelled, suddenly more awake, "I won't do it! Cassim boy! Save me!"

She didn't get far however, because Musashi already grabbed her by her kimono and brought the struggling, very much awake girl back to the others.  
He put her down and grabbed one of his swords and held it in front of her neck.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Myrthe started, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Yes" Sanne began, "I don't want to die" she said while gulping. Cassim was growling towards Musashi, already ready to attack if he were to go any further.

"What would you two girls do now?" he asked angry, "what if I were to kill her right here? How could you defend yourself master Sanne? And how could you try and save her Myrthe?"

Myrthe thought about a plan for a second but got nothing. She understood the point Musashi was trying to make very well and decided right there and then that she would, samurai princess or not, learn to defend herself and possibly Sanne in the future.

Sanne was just focusing on the pointy object at her neck while yelling towards the others. "Stop him guys! I'm too young to die!"

"No such thing" Musashi said.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" Myrthe whispered towards Hanzo whom was standing next to her.

"No" he answered simply, "but he has a good point."

"O, right a good point, obviously" Myrthe said stoic, "NO! What do you mean good point! Stop that guy!"

"Enough." Saizo just said.

Musashi looked at him shortly and then put his sword back at his belt.

"Waaaah!" Sanne yelled while dashing forward, "I thought I was a goner! I hate you! You are almost more evil than Saizo!" Sanne ran forward towards Myrthe, arms spread. But right before she was going to hug Myrthe whom had her arms also spread, she turned and ran towards Cassim. "Doggiiieee! Casssim! He was so mean!"

Myrthe just stood there stoic and let her arms drop as casually as she could. "Awkwaaard" she murmured to herself, just before Sanne whom had run away from Cassim again, attacked Myrthe from behind, making her land in (how could it be differently) the mud, with Sanne yelling on top of her.

Saizo lifted the two girls up and put them on the ground again. "Do you two understand?" he asked looking at their faces. "Yes" Myrthe said. "Y-yess" Sanne also said.

Suddenly all of the samurai started laughing. Seeing Sanne and Myrthe both hanging in the air, looking at Saizo, one with big scared, droopy eyes and the other still trying to wipe away mud, just stuttering a soft submissively 'yes' was apparently very humoristic in their eyes.  
The only two that weren't laughing out loud were Saizo and Munenori whom were just smirking at them.

"Don't like you all one bit!" Myrthe said, while spitting the last mud out of her mouth.

"Yea!" Sanne started, "I hate you all too!"

"I think we can live with that" one answered.

"Alright, you two go run a few rounds around the field. We'll provide the first weapons. After we are done with this first training we will tell you more about how to defend yourself and what you need to do and what you need to avoid being the samurai princesses. And since you two apparently know nothing, we shall teach you various things. Really, where did you two grow up?"

"O goodie, the do's and dont's of being a samurai princess. Couldn't you all just write a book, 'being the samurai princess for dummies'? Because we're kinda having trouble with the whole, hej girls, if you two die, you take the world down with ya!" Myrthe said sarcastically. "And we grew up in a plain house in plain first-world country as plain girls thank you very much. The basics of surviving are a tad different there."

"Yea!" Sanne agreed in the background, bopping her head up and down, arms crossed, and so agreeing with Myrthe.

Myrthe looked around at Sanne, "great back-up right there" she said amused.

"Pfftsh" Sanne just answered.

The samurai looked at them with amusement and slight disagreement, while they started running around the field. They didn't know if the girls were joking or just oblivious to the fact that they were very well build, and therefore very pretty. A samurai princess, or in this case, samurai princesses were always build to fight, to be swift, strong, but with gentle linings, ready to seduce if the situation called for such measures. Their hair was long and curly, slightly blonde. They looked alike, not necessarily because of their features, but because their behavior looked alike. Only Myrthe's eyes were a sharp blue and Sanne's hazel-brown. Unfortunately whenever one opened their mouth a lot of their beauty magically disappeared. If only they behaved after their looks. The samurai sighed when they saw the two girls struggle with only a few laps around the field. Yes, definitely not lady-like. Was mother earth really not testing them?

"So -huff- tired!" Sanne said when they were back at the samurai's side.

"Can't -huff- breath" Myrthe joined in.

Musashi smirked while stepping forward. "Now that you two are warmed up, let the real training begin"

"Gah!" Sanne muttered "I really –huff- don't like t-….is that –huff- a bow?"

Musashi looked around and saw the bow lying by a few weapons. "Would you like to try?" he asked Sanne.

"Fuck yea!" Sanne yelled, but started coughing at her protesting lungs. After calming down for a few seconds, she started talking again, "I love bows! I always pick them in games! Always! They're so cool!" she said happily, "Although I sucked at shooting at gymnastics" she murmured.

"Good then" Saizo started, "you will start with the bow and arrow. Both of you need one range and one close-combat weapon so if the bow suits you, that will be your range weapon."

"Waaaaiiittt" Sanne started, "what do you mean 'close-combat'? It's not like I'll ever really fight with somebody, not up-close at least!"

"Sure, sure" Sasuke began, "just try the bow and arrow first alright?" He was beginning to understand the concept of distraction that worked almost always at the easily distracted Sanne.

"Okay!" Sanne said, indeed distracted, while walking with a big grin towards the bow and arrow.

"It will be a little hard though, since the sun has now fully set." Hanzo said, "create a close target for her. One that she will see with only the moon as her light."

As Sanne was looking at the cool bow and arrow, and one samurai was creating a target for her on a small wooden stick, the rest turned to Myrthe. "So, any preferences?" they asked her.

"Eh….well… I personally love weapons, soooo, I want 'em all!" Myrthe said with a wicked grin.

Musashi smirked at this fact. "Well then, would you like a sword for close-range?" he asked in amusement.

"O, I would love those, errhmm... sharp things that you put on your wrists and they're some sort of knives and I forgot the name… like assassins creed stuff only the other way around or wolverine or something like that."  
Myrthe wasn't making much sense, but she had a lot of energy and she could learn to fight with cool weapons, she was actually quite happy!

Saizo smirked at her obvious enthusiasm that they had never seen before, not with Myrthe at least.  
"Then" he started, "I think I got some great weaponry for you, and I think dual swords are good for someone like you, would you like to try?"

"Hell to the yes!" Myrthe said, almost jumping up and down. Almost.

"Well then" Musashi smirked as he ruffled her hair, "my little pupil" and he laughed wickedly and lowered his voice before saying "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Myrthe gulped before starting again, "m-maybe I should try a different weapon first, h-ha h-ha"

"Nonsense" Musashi said while laughing, "I will teach you. You should learn fast" then his smile disappeared, "but if you can't keep up, as a lot of people can't, you will suffer my wrath."

"W-wrath?" Myrthe said before coughing and putting herself together "alright, let's do this!"

"Yea!" Sanne joined her in the mid of the conversation, "let's! Who is my teacher?"

"That would be Hanzo, whom is just done creating your target." Geomon, whom hadn't said a lot up until now joined in. "We just hope that you two, especially Myrthe, no offence, won't hurt yourself."

"How is that not offensive?" Myrthe asked.

As all the samurai and Sanne ignored that and the girls went to different parts of the field together with their teacher. All the samurai, minus Musashi and Hanzo, whom were both teaching the girls the correct stance and how to hold their weapon(s) were silently sitting next to the field. A few started to doze off in a comfortable position, ready to go to sleep only bothered by the slight yelling from Musashi and the extreme huffing of both the girls.

Myrthe asked at one point as to why they couldn't wear normal clothes instead of those kimonos. They were awfully hard to fight in. Sanne objected and defended the kimonos as she loved them.  
The samurai told them that they could choose different clothes in the village where they would later go.

* * *

After quite some time, as the girls were very tired and even stopped their complaining. Sanne had only now shot a few arrows, and had utterly missed. Myrthe was still practicing her stance, each time knocked over by Musashi (in the mud) while telling her everything she did wrong. She had to perfect her stance.

Suddenly a great, deep, terrifying could be heard in the sky. Before Myrthe could blink and Sanne could ask a loud "Woa! What was that!?" the samurai were standing ready with their weapons and ran to the side of the field for more cover. Cassim had immediately grown to his wolf-form and was growling towards the sky.

"Dragon" Goemon said and even Rennoshin had taken his katana out, when mostly he would wait until the very last moment of facing the danger.

"What is it doing here?"

"What?!" Sanne asked, "you guys have dragons?"

They looked at her, distracted.

"Please, let them be friendly and sweet and fluffy" Myrthe murmured to herself.

"Of course! Such dangerous creatures, how could you not know about them?" Hanzo answered Sanne's question, "don't answer that."

"Of course!" Myrthe murmured.

Suddenly a lot of trees broke right behind them, accompanied with yet another roar.

Myrthe and Sanne threw their hands up on their heads, protecting them, falling in fetal position. While the Samurai actually did something and charged forward, Saizo grabbing Myrthe and Sasuke grabbing Sanne, (as usual) trying to avoid all the falling trees.

"If he continues like this, we're in more danger around here." Rennoshin yelled, "we have to go back and face him."

"It's a dragon? I hope you understand that?!"another yelled.

"We have to" Hanzo asked, "they mostly do not attack without reason."

And with that all the samurai looked at Myrthe and Sanne. "What did you girls do?"

"What?" Sanne started, "I didn't do anything!" She turned her head and said in a threatening voice, "Myrtheeeeee?!"

"What? Ppftt I didn't do an-"

"No time" Saizo said, while grabbing Myrthe in his arms for once, dashing away for another tree, broken by a giant tail.

"It's always you're fault!" Sanne said, before Cassim took over Sasuke's job grabbed Sanne by her clothes and threw her on his back and dashed away.

As soon as they ran into the open space Saizo, Myrthe, Sanne and Cassim stayed at the edge of the field, close to the forest surrounding them. The rest of the samurai ran into the field, weapons ready, trying to locate the dragon. Saizo told Myrthe to stay put and ran towards his companion, trusting that Cassim could help her if she was in danger and the samurai could reach them in time again.

It was unexpected for everyone that the dragon wasn't visible anywhere. The samurai looked around and tried to locate the creature but it was nowhere to be found.  
"Stealth!" one samurai suddenly yelled. And they knew they had made a mistake running away from the girls, trying to act as decoy, as they all suddenly dashed towards the girls. But just as they reached them using their traveling-bubbles, Myrthe flew up in the air as the dragon became visible again.

"How?!" a samurai asked, before throwing knives and various other weapons in his direction.

Myrthe screamed as she was in a giant claw of a dragon.

"Don't you dare Myrthe!" Sanne yelled towards her, and was suddenly next to Myrthe. "Myrthe, get back down!"

Cassim whined as he saw that his Master had traveled towards Myrthe in the claw of the dragon.

"How did you get up here?" Myrthe yelled towards Sanne, "No, WHY did you get up here?"

"What?" Sanne said before looking down, "Aaaaaaaah! Get me ddooowwwn! Cassim?! Heeeeelp!" she started panicking in the claw of the dragon.

On the ground, the samurai had all been hit by the dragon's tail. The dragon expected them to travel towards the girls, they were traveling too fast to react to the tail and had all caught a great hit. As Cassim already started running below the dragon, dashing through the dark forest as fast as he could, they had to slightly recover before running too. It was just a second and every other human had probably been unconscious, however the samurai were made out of different steel. But the second was too long.

The dragon flew away with the wolf on his heels below him.

"Alright Sanne, we really, really, really want to go to Cassim right?!"

"Yeeeeeeesss! Aaaaaaaaah!" Sanne screamed.

"Alright! On three! One….Three!"

And the girls were standing on the ground, just seconds away from the angry-looking Cassim, whom ran towards both the girls.

"Myrthe!" Sanne yelled, "I blame you! Cassim!"

"Yea, yea right, let's just run while we sti-" Myrthe stopped mid-sentence when she saw two giant eyes look into hers.  
Suddenly Myrthe understood all the stories made up about dragons in their world. It was not only the build of the dragon, which was awfully big. This dragon actually looked a lot like some pictures she had seen on the internet of these creatures, but there was a difference. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the dragon looked better, stronger, more intelligent and swifter then she could have thought was possible. Its skin was totally dark, darker than black. It had no scales and his skin seemed like a smooth surface. It was easily five times Cassim, whom was already a pretty big animal. But what stood out the most were the eyes. It had a black iris, which looked like one a snake would have, with a white circle around it. But there was more, they looked like an eternal ocean of knowledge and divine power. They were beautiful yet incredibly dangerously looking. Bittersweet.

Myrthe gulped while looking into those eyes. She had somehow always seen her ending differently in this world, including falling off a cliff, or…falling out of a tree, or…falling into a pool, or falling into poisonous plants, or actually falling into anything dangerous an die.

She heard Sanne screaming her name, but she didn't dare turn around, trusting that that mouth would have some pretty sharp teeth.

The dragon growled over and over again in her face. It kept on opening his mouth but backing away again just as Myrthe thought it would begin devour her. After a few seconds, Myrthe already started to lose her patience a bit. She was scared to death and the animal would just patiently wait until she felt ready to devour her. Nu-uh, not on her watch.

"If you're gonna kill me anyways, you better do it now!" Myrthe yelled in its face. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but hey, she was going to die anyways. "I got nowhere to run, nowhere to go, and Sanne, you better run while I'm distracting it!"

"I'm freaking save, stupid!" Myrthe heard Sanne yell from a far direction. "Myrthe, I forbid you to die!" Myrthe heard Sanne scream with a voice full of fear. Cassim growled in agreement.

The dragon looked aggravated, then furiously at Myrthe. It again looked like it wanted to bite her, but then it stopped and shoved its face into Myrthe's.

Sanne saw a Black glow coming from the dragons eyes, surrounding both Myrthe's and its own eyes. Myrthe eyes reacted with a cold, deep blue. And a magical dance began. Although it probably looked more like a battle. The colors tried avoiding each other, as if they did not want to become entwined in one another. The dragon closed its eyes, and let out a sigh. Myrthe, strangely did the same.  
The colors finally moved perfectly within each other and started to move beautifully, when it stopped.

Myrthe and the dragon both opened their eyes, looking angry at each other.

Cassims friendly voice spoke to Sanne as they watched the two of them look each other in the eye with the same angry look. "They are like me and you now." Cassim told her.  
Sanne was happy. Happy because Myrthe would not get eaten and because she found just the companion for her journey. She could already not imagine this world without her beloved Cassim.  
She petted his brown fur while watching Myrthe and the giant dragon.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with a creature like you!" the dragon said to Myrthe, not trying to hide its disgust. Sanne could strangely hear its voice too.  
The voice of the immense dragon sounded like multiple voices were talking at the same time, wisdom breathing with each word spoken.  
"What?" Myrthe asked, still in ignorance.  
"Myrthe!" Sanne yelled happily laughing from across the field, "you guys are like me and Cassim now!"

Understanding started to dawn at Myrthe. "Like you and….?" Myrthe said while pointing towards the dragon and back to her friend and her friendly, sweet companion. "Great" Myrthe said sarcastically, "unless you're actually sweet!" she said in a hopeful voice.

"And a rude one too!" The dragon said to Myrthe, "can't believe a dragon would get stuck with someone like you, a mere human."

"Now, now, hold the phone!" Myrthe started, "who is stuck with whom exactly? Because sir, I strongly believe that I am stuck with your big ass."

The dragon breathed heavily on this insult, making a scary roaring noise. "How dare you, insolent creature!"

"How dare I? How dare you! I'm pretty sure you wanted to eat me back there!" Myrthe yelled back.

The immense dragon smirked, "ah yes" then growled again, "and I wish I did."

"Well no one stopping you!" Myrthe said, then realizing that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say towards a, what seemed like an almighty dragon, and tried to back out, "but you know, I'm probably not even tasty, so it's really a good thing you didn't try and eat me."

"Hmmpf" the dragon grumbled, "we shall see how long it takes before I can get rid of you."

"Now, now, you're a bad pet dragon! Very bad pet dragon!" Myrthe said while turning around, planning to walk towards Sanne.  
But before she could do anything, she felt a giant, strong 'something' hit her at the side, making her fly high in the air, landing into mud (again!).  
Myrthe pushed her hands down, while coughing and spitting out mud. She looked murderously back towards the dragon, which was smirking, content with its action.  
"I am not a pet." It simply said.

Myrthe stuck her finger in the air, as if making a big announcement, "Well no one likes you!"

Sanne whom heard and saw the whole fight and the slapping of the tail against Myrthe just bursted out in laughing seeing her friend stuck in the mud. Her finger pointed towards the sky, mud covering her face, screaming towards a very, very big and mighty dragon. This should get interesting.

"Princesses!" The Samurai yelled.

* * *

Moonlightphonex101:  
Sanne and Myrthe had to FACE THIS MOST DANGEROUS ENEMY CALLED 'PHYCHICAL EDUCATION' IN THIS CHAPTER! But luckily they got interrupted by A GREAT BALL OF FLUFINESS. Oh no wait, it is a companion for Myrthe so fluffiness doesn't apply. In that case, those dark dragon scales fit more –nodnod  
We hope you like her companion!

And we're trying to develop their characters some more, so serious moments were needed….BUT WE CAN'T BE CHANGED! WE WILL STAY RANDOM AND STUPID EVEN ON THE BRINK OF DEATH –snorts  
You probably guessed already but we're back from Italy! We haven't met Hetalia-Italy though (-sulks) and had to do with boring plain people…  
We DID get approached by some random dudes, but Sanne started yelling at them and Myrthe started hugging her brother to shoo them away…sooo…yeah…XD  
Thank you as always, you rock! Tell us what you think:)

Stay awesome and review please!:D


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, the dragon spread its wings, which made Sanne and Myrthe respectively shudder and marvel at how big the beast was again. It flew away with ease and disappeared into the night.

"Princesses!" the samurai yelled behind them.

Sanne looked up, while Myrthe still tried to get rid of some of the mud. The samurai were running towards the girls and looked ready to take on the whole world. It made them kind of scary; you could just feel the power radiating off them.

"G-GUYS?" Myrthe yelled, "I WAS A-ATTACKED. YEAH. AND SANNE? SHE WAS STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD AND... OW... YOU'RE ALL IGNORING ME NOW... That's cool. That's okay." She shook her head in defeat.  
Sanne, meanwhile, was cowering on the ground, her hands covering her head, in fear of the 'we can defeat everybody here' vibe of the samurai. She didn't want them to get angry at them again and screamed "It was Myrthe's fault!"

"Wait, wha-?" Myrthe started to say, but she was startled out of her sentence by the sudden presence of Saizo by her side.

"Why hello, nice of you to show up when the danger is over." she said sarcastically.

Saizo glanced at her, but then focused his attention on the sky again. In fact, all the samurai were glaring at the poor thing, except for Sasuke who was helping Sanne stand up.

"Oh, sure, she gets the princess treatment. And what do I get? Grumpy over here." Myrthe muttered.

"Hey guys, the sky didn't do a thing, stop that!" Sanne said regarding their still present glare to the heavens.

"Yeah it's innocent." Myrthe agreed, though she seemed to change her mind because she added: "Well, sort of, because in reality, it's kind of a traitorous bastard. You know what I mean? Because sometimes the sky is like: 'Oh sure, you can totally take your bike, I will shower you with sunlight while you ride it.' But when you are on your bike, it's suddenly all: 'GOT YOU DUMBASS!' while he dumps a shitload of water on you. So yeah, I mean, when it rains, I would totally glare with you. But now-"

"There it is again!" Munenori screamed and Goemon yelled an "Incoming!" before a great gush of wind made everyone shield their selves.

Well, everyone except for Myrthe, who was 'busy' with her speech and a bit lost in her own thoughts. Because of that she got carried off the ground and thrown a couple of steps away.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?!" Myrthe asked as she groggily sat up from her new falling position. She then noticed several hands on Sanne, steadying her so she didn't fall too.

"Pfft! See that? Why don't you ever do that to me?" she yelled at Saizo.

However, she didn't expect a response, let alone a serious one. "That's because I have faith in you. You're capable of taking care of yourself."

Myrthe blinked. "Oh. Whoa. That's really cool and aweso-" She started, but then she suddenly really understood what that meant for her and she screamed "WAIT! NO, MAN! YOU'VE GOT TO SAVE ME!"

Myrthe thought she caught an evil grin on Saizo's and a laugh on Musashi's face, but she was not sure because she got distracted by a pretty big reptile landing before her.

"Not you again." Myrthe groaned. She let her arms hang in defeat.

The samurai quickly ran towards the girl and stood before her, hushing her because they didn't want to get on the bad side of this dragon.

"Now, that's more like it!" Myrthe nodded contently, standing up straight again, just before one push of the samurai to get her behind them ended up in letting her tripping and falling AGAIN.

"I freaking give up. Ground, it seems that you and I are destined for each other." she said while patting the earth beneath her.

"You are the clumsiest human I've ever met, I dare say." the dragon said with an irritated voice. "And I unfortunately met a lot. The earth is covered with them."

"Well, excuuuuuse me, but I was born this way, mister dragon, and I dare say that you are the most afw-"

"Baby I was born this waaaay." Sanne immediately started to sing but Myrthe shut her up by saying "Sanne, no."

"Wait." Hanzo suddenly said in confusion. "Why are you saying that to the dragon? Could you possibly... be _communicating _with it?"

"Of course she is." Sanne said absentminded, stroking Cassim's fur and wondering if it would become thicker in winter.

"But how can she be communicating with a dragon of all things? That's impossible, unless-" Goemon began, but he got interrupted by the beast he was talking about.

"Hm, it's way too noisy here with these pathetic humans. Let's go." the dragon grumbled, and suddenly he was in the air again. Only this time, he took an extra with him. Said extra was Myrthe, carried in his claws.

"MI-CHAN!" Sanne screamed towards her friend who was getting further and further away from her.

"Princess!" the samurai also screamed.

Myrthe was thinking it probably would be an appropriate time for her to scream too, but she was thirsty and had a sore throat. Yelling would only worsen it, so she shrugged and decided to keep silent. She was kinda getting used to getting carried in weird positions anyway.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chaaaan! MI-CHAN!" the last yell from Sanne was suddenly so close that Myrthe covered her ears. Wait, how could it have been so close? Myrthe slowly looked to her side.

"Oh, hey Sanne. Fancy meeting you here."

Sanne had traveled towards her friend and was now shaking her like a madman.

"Where did you think you were going without me? Huh? You meanie!"

"I- Just- Was- You- Know- Ge- CAN YOU STOP IT!" Sanne reluctantly obeyed and Myrthe could finally speak normal again without being thrown left and right by her friend. "Thanks. And I was-"

"Leaving me!" Sanne yelled.

"No, I'm here against my will." Myrthe deadpanned.

"Wait. Does that mean you've been taken hostage?" Sanne asked.

"Ehm... I guess..."

Sanne started to laugh, thinking about how typical that would be, then quickly stopped and looked concerned. "Oh, that's not good." she concluded.

"You think so?" Myrthe said. "Anyway, let's try to get to the ground again. Flying in this position really isn't my thing."

"Flying?" Sanne asked, tilting her head.

Myrthe sighed and pointed beneath them. Sanne hesitantly followed her finger and gasped. She then promptly disappeared again.

"Almost dieeeeed." she could hear Sanne scream faintly in the distance.

"Yeah, sure, just leave me hanging!" Myrthe yelled after her, then snorted for her joke. Finally, she decided to take action. She had to travel back too.

"Okay, Myrthe. Focus here." Myrthe began. "If I really want it, I can get back. I have to want this. Really want this. Come on. Focus. Why am I still here? Oh, look, that's a nice cloud. No, wait, focus. Get back. Get back." She then tried to close her eyes some time to concentrate more.

"Myrthe, why are you still here?" Sanne asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Myrthe said while opening her eyes again. She came face to face with Sanne. "Oh, hey Sanne. Fancy meeting you here." She said, closing her eyes again. She then slowly opened them again and blinked a couple of times. "Wait, haven't we done this before?"

Sanne hit her. "You're sprouting nonsense idiot! Really, it's like this every time when it's night, you can never concentrate well."

"Teehee?" Myrthe tried, but she got hit again.

"Now," Sanne began and she looked down, looked back at Myrthe again and began trembling. "M-mi-chan, c-come b-back t-to t-the g-g-g-ground." she managed to say between clenched teeth.

"Great idea. The thing is... Oh she's gone again." And indeed, Sanne had traveled again and was now standing safely on the ground. "Man, I really wish we could just talk normally on the ground." And right as Myrthe said that, she suddenly stood on the ground too.

"Really? It was THAT EASY?" Myrthe screamed at no-one in particular.

"Mi-chan!" Sanne yelled and she eloped her in a bear hug. Myrthe patted her friend and looked at the sky. She couldn't see the dragon, but figured he would be back soon.

"There he is again! Bring the princesses to safety!" someone yelled.

"Ha, I'm a visionary." Myrthe said satisfied. Then Sanne pulled on her sleeve. She looked at her friend questioningly and discovered Sanne was sitting on Cassim.

"Get on, Mi-chan!" Sanne commanded.

Myrthe climbed on the Dango carefully, and they shot away, towards the safety of the trees. After all, it worked so well last time.

* * *

Allright people, this chapter is kinda short, BUT, you have to admit, the last one was reaaallly long (Oh yea, that one took a while) and I kinda forced Sanne to write one as soon as possible since her classes start tomorrow and she then becomes busy with schoolwork and….stuff….and she has either few inspiration or is too busy to write. BUT NOT TO WORRY (saw you guys worrying, it's not necessary) I, (Myrthe) will force her, since Sanne listens to me…you know….sometimes.

_Moonlight phonex101: _YEA! Thanks for reviewing as always, you're awesome. And the name of the dragon. Don't worry, it'll come, it'll be there, you know, maybe next chapterXD just to keep the excitement going. (I mean, knowing the name of the dragon, exxiiittiingg:D:D)

And Italy, was amazing. For once, we didn't burn our skins off. (I mostly look like a tomato.) We ate pizza, pasta and (soooo muuccch) ice-cream*cough. All that good stuff! We went swimming and I even tried waterskiing, lemme tell you, it's harder than it looks. And we were on one of those bananas hanging behind a boat, you know those? Well that did hurt a little, because Sanne kept felling on top of me;p

So tell us what you thought of this chapter, and I'll try and work hard on the next one:D (My classes started a while ago too -.-)

_Opperrianne: _RIANNE GIRL, NEW REVIEWER, WELCOME TO THE AWESOME ARMY. We love it that you like our story, please tell us everything you think about it, either being, good or bad. And Myrthe is in real life pretty sarcastic (as you might've known already) and Sanne…well…not, so that'll stayXD we're really glad you like it!

_LunarSynchronisation: _WOA, ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER, JOIN IN. Really, truly happy that you like the story:D:D:D And we will probably keep on updating, if only for you guys;) plus we have fun with it too. And same goes for you, tell us all you want to tell us! We will answer! (most of the things anyways;) ) Thanks for the appreciation and keep on reviewing.

Stay awesome guys! please review or pm or whatnot or give us ideas:D everything is welcome:)


	14. Chapter 14

Cassim was running back towards the trees with the girls on his back whom were debating about what just occurred.

"Myrthe, I blame you! Why would you take a dragon as a pet if he only wants to take you away, huh?"

"What do you mean '_take'_? It's not like I like the guy!"

"No Myrthe, you always do things like that! Stop doing it!"

Cassim growled and Myrthe, whom was carried by the big animal didn't want to be thrown off or anything and decided to shut up.  
The Samurai had run after them, creating a shield around the girls.

"Princesses, we created a magic barrier around you!" Goemon yelled.

"O yeah! Invulnerability!" Sanne yelled, while leaping of Cassim.

"Alright!" Myrthe yelled back, "you sure?"

"O yeah!" Sanne proclaimed.

"You hear that, pet?!"

The dragon had become invisible in the dark night, but made himself visible again with a soft but deep roar.  
The samurai held the barrier up, as Myrthe saw the great tail coming close to her.

"Wow shit!" Myrthe said while running away from the tail.

"Myrthe, don't be a baby, we have a barrier! Invulnerable and stuff" said Sanne as she pushed Myrthe back towards the tail.

The giant tail went directly through the barrier and hit Myrthe full in the side, making her fly into the sky. Again.  
As Myrthe raised her head from the mud, she shouted a threatening "Sanne!" while one or two samurai came running towards her. Sanne whistled and stepped behind a random samurai's back.

"Do you girls not know anything?!" Munenori yelled towards them, "It's a magic barrier! It stops magic and weapons, not physical contact from the enemy!"

"Ow right, of course" Sanne said with a big grin, "Myrthe, don't insult dragons while we have a magic barrier would ya?"

Myrthe groaned and put a hand on her soar side while looking angry at Sanne and murmuring a "well, that's noted"

The dragon was now fully visible, flying in the sky and facing the samurai. "Hand her over" he said with multiple, low voices that let the girls tremble.

"Now see, there's a problem" Musashi said, "you see, they're our responsibility and even though we would love to give it out of our hands, we cannot. And after a small pause, "What do you want with her anyways? It's not like she'll come in handy" while looking at Myrthe from top to toe.

"Hej!" Myrthe yelled.

Sanne was bopping her head up and down, agreeing while standing next to Myrthe. As soon as Myrthe saw that, she just glared at Sanne. Said Sanne got scared by the look and began objecting; "O, I mean, no! She most definitely comes in handy! Yea!"

"Don't pretend like you're any better" Myrthe said.

"That's mean!" Sanne answered.

"Girls, please" Rennoshin said, looking over his shoulder, towards the girls.

The dragon now landed on solid grounds, making the whole area tremble a bit.  
"Foolish humans!" He started, glaring at them, the only thing really visible in the night, were the fierce, knowing eyes, "do you think that I would bother with a mere human if not destined for greatness?"

"Pfftt" Sanne started laughing, "Myrthe, destined for greatness, that's a good one!"

The dragon ignored her and continued talking, "Foolishness will be your death, if not treated. Both of those" and he paused looking at them with a detested look, "those…girls have at least potential, more than any of you could even guess. Do you think they would still live if that was not the case?" He snorted as if that was really fun, then lowered his voice(s) once again. "I would've devoured them both."

"Well that's cool!" Sanne said, "You know, that you didn't do that."

"Yea" Myrthe joined in, followed by a sarcastic "and who would've known, destined for greatness and stuff, we finally belong to the cool kids now!" And the girls high fived.

"They are the samurai princesses, destined for greatness, no matter their appearance and we will stand by them, even when we are in doubt. We cannot let her come with you." Saizo said.

The dragon folded his wings and allowed them to rest against his smooth skin. "Very well then" he started, "I will join you, for she is chosen to be with me and it would be a hassle to chase you guys away every time." And after a small pause, "but don't think I will help you, I'm better off without you" he said threatening towards Myrthe.

"Am I confused, Cassim? Isn't it an honor and stuff to be the pet? Can't I trade him for a, you know, nice one? Don't you have a nice friend or sister or second cousin or something?" Myrthe asked Cassim.

The dragon roared, then turned towards the samurai again, while ignoring the girls. "But a thorny path lies ahead" the dragon told them and looked at them with wise, cool eyes. "Depending on what those girls do, the future will be changed, for the better, but it's also very likely for the worse. It is possible that not everyone will come out alive."

The samurai looked at the girls. Sanne was still punching Myrthe and tried to get her to play rock, paper, scissor or some other silly game. Myrthe kept getting punched, but remained stoic, her gaze pointed to a random direction. Thóse were the girl the future lied upon?

"May mother earth help us" Goemon murmured, while Sanne was jumping up and down begging and whining, while Myrthe seemed to finally give in.

The samurai looked back at the dragon, pondering about what this mighty creature just told them, then turned to the girls once again and suddenly all bowed. "Princesses, we will serve you" they said humble.

The girls were startled and jumped back, Sanne dragging Myrthe in front of her and so using her as a shield.

Myrthe wondered if they were such fools that they would actually protect them until their own death and if that was what they meant with 'serving', after all, they tried taking on that stupid, but pretty big dragon. Great, she didn't want anyone to die, not for them at least.

Sanne was just patting Cassim's skin, thinking about how tired she was and that she really needed to sleep, and that she would love a real bed, like the one she had a home. And a very long bath and that they were away from home way too long, they were already here for…

"GUYS! WOW!" She suddenly yelled, hands up in 'stop-sign'.

"What?" Myrthe asked.

Sanne started shaking Myrthe back and forth, slapping her in enthusiasm.

"It's freaking AMAZING"

"Wh- d- is t- STOP"

"GUYS, GUYS! GUESS WHAT?!" Sanne let go of Myrthe and was jumping up and down in pure excitement.

They all looked in confusion towards Sanne. They all basically heard that some of them, maybe even one or possibly both princesses might not make it out alive, and Sanne began happily jumping up and down.

"IM SO HAPPY"

"What?!" Myrthe asked again, thinking about what Sanne could mean.

"Myrthe, how long have we been here?"

"I don't know…about….erhmm" Myrthe mostly didn't know what day of the week it was, or what date or anything like that, so she had quite some trouble with that.  
However, looking in her friend's expecting, big eyes, that it had to be a pretty big thing.

After thinking for a few seconds about which date it might be, understanding dawned upon Myrthe.  
"Oh….could it be that today is or was…your….birthd-" but before Myrthe could finish her sentence, Sanne started shaking her back and forth while yelling wickedly around.  
"OH YEAAAA! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, FUCK YEA, IT MY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, IM SOOO EXCITED! MYRTHE, WE GOTTA CELEBRATE"

Myrthe was shaking back and forth, with a stoic face, knowing that whatever anyone would like to try to calm Sanne down would be in vain.

"MYRTHE, MYRTHE" and Sanne finally let go of the now dizzy Myrthe "FUCK YEA" and she began running around, thereby bumping into Sasuke whom got the same treatment as Myrthe before him.

"What is wrong with her?" Goemon asked, looking at her as if she was a crazy person.

"It's her birthday" Myrthe said simply, while already backing away for yet another attack coming from the said birthday-girl.

"Birth-day?" Munenori asked, "Do you come from a tribe where they celebrate that?"

"Eh…" Sanne began, "DUH, OF COURSE, COME ON!"

She looked at Myrthe for back-up. When she realized she wasn't getting any, she started whining "Myrthe, come on! You have to! We have to celebrate!"

"We don't have to do any-" but Myrthe was stopped mid-sentence. Again.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THIS FOR ME MYRTHE, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EVIL, GRUMPY PERSON."

"I-I wouldn't dare" Myrthe answered submissively.

"Good" Sanne said in Triumph, so, Myrthe, you got any presents for me?"

"Besides my love?" Myrthe asked sarcastically while spreading her arms.

"No" Sanne answered firm, "you won't get away with that. I demand a present."

Myrthe sighed, "Alright, alright." As the girls were often opposites of each other, here was yet another thing to add to their list. Myrthe wasn't really a birthday-person. Not with her own birthday at least. But she would try and celebrate this for her friend, whom was actually, already celebrating on her own now, really.

While Sanne was still dashing around the field, with (the little) Cassim on her heels, infected by her enthusiasm, the samurai decided to make a camp as the girls would now never concentrate on their ability to fight well anymore. Besides, keeping an eye on the girls was a lot of work. They were fairly easy to find, because Sanne kept laughing about Myrthe, whom kept falling, even over her own feet and just really loud in general. But they didn't know a thing about the world they were in now. So setting up a camp was the easiest way to keep them safe, beside the samurai. Honestly, those girls were hard work.

The Samurai didn't like to sleep with a roof above their head, while they were outside a town, as they didn't found it to be safe enough. So they were setting up a camp without a roof when Myrthe, whom was just stoic watching from the sidelines, interrupted with a "you guys, it's going to rain."  
They all looked at her in confusion. The sky wasn't even cloudy. "How do you know?"

Myrthe shrugged, "I smell it in the air."

Sanne, whom had almost strangled Cassim in a 'happy-birthday to me-hug' came running. "O yea guys, when she says that, it's mostly going to rain, she's weird like that."

Rennoshin looked up in the sky. "She's right, a thunderstorm is coming."

"T-thunderstorm?" Sanne asked and Myrthe braced herself. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER" Sanne yelled as she jumped upon Myrthe, whom fell down with Sanne on her back. "I LOVE THUNDERSTORMS, I love the lightning, the sudden thunder, I love it!"

"You know, I think this mud is growing on me." Myrthe said while standing up again, wiping away mud, Sanne still on her back with overjoyed eyes. "Yea, we're building up a special relationship" she continued.

Musashi and Goemon were getting some 'special leaves', or so they said while the rest of the samurai were making a big fire. Myrthe sat around the fire, between the samurai and the happy Sanne.  
"You know, Sanne, if we ever get back to our world, I'll buy you a present." Myrthe said, but was ignored, because Sanne was too busy hugging Cassim, whom laid behind her in the warmth of both Sanne and the fire.  
Goemon and Musashi returned with big leaves in their arms. The leaves were glowing in the dark, surrounded by fireflies, when they walked back.

Sanne looked at the leaves with big eyes. "How do they light up?" she asked, while looking at the moving light upon the leaves, while trying to catch a firefly.

"These leaves reflect the lights that the fireflies produce. Because of this, you see the lights move 'in' the leaves; depending on how the fireflies move, the light moves along with them. However, this only happens when the leaves are cut of their branch. So they make a perfect roof for the rain. We will still have light." Rennoshin explained. "The fireflies are attracted to the smell of these leaves."

Myrthe had joined Sanne in catching fireflies because she found those animals to be awesome.  
"Uhuh, uhuh, That's cool" Sanne said.

"Did you understand that?" Myrthe whispered towards Sanne

"Nope" Sanne whispered back. "Oh, I caught one! Oh….no I didn't…ALMOST!"

"You talk in riddles, why should they be cold?" Rennoshin asked, ignoring their whispering.

"What?" Sanne asked confused, "oh, no cool is another word for…fun and nice…and awesome, you know, like a birthday is cool and AWESOME"

"Your tribe has strange ways of speaking and acting." Rennoshin added.

"Yea we're the strange ones around here" Myrthe said while making a subtle gesture with her hand to all of the deadly, but super handsome samurai.

"Maybe change is a good thing" Hanzo began, "you never know what they might bring to our people."

"Yea, probably bad things." Musashi murmured.

The girls had the idea they were being insulted again, but there were more important matters, like catching fireflies.

"Say Myrthe? Where is your dragon anyways?" Sanne asked.

By naming her pet, Myrthe groaned softly, "dunno, I hope he's gone, but I don't think he is. I got this feeling you know?"

"Yea me too" Sanne said, "It's called hunger. Come on guys it's my BIRTHDAY, I demand AT LEAST A CAKE"

"I was more pointing to the feeling of knowing that that beast is close by which I think is a little…odd by the way, does anybody share that idea?"

"Cake?" Munenori asked, "why should you serve cake on your birthday."

"Oh you're ignoring me now? Okay, cool, that's okay."

"Cake belongs to a birthday" Sanne said firm while yawning.

"And why is that? Hmm?" Myrthe began, with a semi-interesting face.

Sanne sighed, "guys, do not listen to the girl here next to me, she's is crazy, she doesn't even like cake. Cake belongs to a birthday and that is that." She said crossing her arms.

"Just because I don't like cake, doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"You have no soul" Sanne proclaimed, moving her finger in front of Myrthe's face.

Sasuke joined in before Myrthe could answer. "Then what do you girls do more in the tribe you come from?"

All the guys looked at the girls with interest. After all, they were the samurai princesses, they wanted to know all about them, in order to serve and protect them in the best way possible.

Sanne yawned again before saying, "well, we have houses of stone and nice beds for one, and we go to school almost every day. We have amusements parks, which I love, and we're always surrounded by people wherever we go."

"Yea it's really calm here." Myrthe added, "We always here noises from things called 'cars' and 'plains' and 'motorcycles' which I think are really cool by the way. Also, we don't really come from a 'tribe'.

The girls stayed silent after that, not really having the courage to speak further, fearing homesickness.

The girls were saved from more stories from home when a strange sound emerged from beneath the ground. Sanne jumped behind a random samurai as the ground started moving a little in one spot.

"Wasn't me" Myrthe said, while receiving a suspicious glare from Sanne.

"A message carrier." Goemon said, while he dug a little and then put his hand in the hole in the ground. His hand returned with a small animal that had a package tied to his back. His head looked like one a fox would have along with the tail a fox would have too. His body was however one of a moll, explaining why he could dig in the ground.

While Goemon petted the animal, Hanzo untied the package, encountering a letter.

"Woa, that's freaky" Sanne said, but petted the purring 'fox'.

Hanzo Grinned a little while standing up, "We will not wait guys, the village awaits."

And all the samurai stood up, apparently understanding what was written in the letter.

"There will be an extra" Hanzo told them.

"An extra of what?" Myrthe said suspiciously.

"OH, IS THERE GOING TO BE AN EXTRA CAKE?" Sanne asked, excited.

"Really?" Myrthe asked here, eyebrows raised.

"Well…pfft…maybe not."

When the fire was put out, Saizo took Myrthe on his back, while Sasuke carried Sanne in his arms, as the Dango stayed small and couldn't carry her.

"We gotta go" Munenori said.

"I thought we couldn't move in the 'bubbly thing' that enemies would approach us. Who are they anyways?"

"You will hear the entire history when you girls undergo the ritual" Musashi started, "but we have to pick up something along the way, that is why we will take the risk and move within the bubbles."  
And with that, the girls and samurai disappeared, moving as fast as they could towards the village.

When they arrived after travelling for about 15 minutes they were standing in an alley.

"Autsj my back" Myrthe said, while standing up from the ground, as she had fallen down again. "Well, at least no mud this time."

"Soooo, where is the surprise?" Sanne asked.

The guys looked at her. "We're sorry that we could not celebrate the day you were born, but we will later, according to your own tradition. Now please wait patiently."

"Wait for what?" Myrthe asked again.

Sasuke grinned, "our final companion is coming."

All the other samurai silently agreed, grinning or just nodding. One thing the girls had noticed was that the guys, although some looked a bit cool and distant, they were like a family. The girls just kinda dashed into that family, that would protect them. Making them always feel like a third wheel but very safe. So Sanne had no problem whatsoever with that. Myrthe was a little more worried, but decided to trust them.

Suddenly two people stood in front of the guys and the girls.

"Well, well, Kotaru Fuma has finally decided to honor us with his presence" Musashi said, "you old bastard."

"Woa" Sanne said, "who the hell are you?"

Said Kotaru Fuma had white short hair. Not the kind of white one got when growing old, but the pure snow-white one only got through severe hair dying or apparently being born with it. A small black scarf covered the bottom of his face in a ninja-like, mysterious way. He was muscular and gorgeous (ah, weren't they all) while stepping forward.

"A ninja!" Myrthe said softly towards Sanne, "I like him already."

"Aren't they all ninja's?" Sanne asked.

"Maaaaaybe" Myrthe answered, "But they don't all have a scarf like that."

Next to him stood a small, slim, pretty girl. Her hands folded in front of her, standing straight up while looking at each and every one of them. Her eyes lingering a tad longer on the girls. She had long black hair and fair skin. Her eyes were brown and clear when she made a little bow as to greet all while saying a soft "good evening, I'm very pleased make your acquaintance."

"I brought the samurai princess guys" Kotaru said. And it started to rain.

* * *

Alright guys, late, late, late, but school started and guess what? its still a bitch.  
We'll try to upload a liitle faster:)

Oh and...it was Sanne's birthday a couple of days ago, so I wanted to do something special for her in this chapter;) Just in case you guys were wondering.

LunarSynchronization: Guess what?:D Kotaru Fuma introduced! Now we have a problem, because we already had trouble picking a favorite guy and you just made our choice harder OTL XD  
So yea, to answer your question, there will be romance in the future;) We hope you like the story and chapter, and of course, the introduction of Kotaru, so please, do tell us:D

Moonlight phonex101: What? What?! You hear that Sanne? Moonlight phonex101 thinks we will forget her!  
Come on, get outta here, we won't forget ya! come on! Our first loyal supporter! Ain't gonna happen!

We always love your long reviews and that you just tell us every (random) thing, it's really nice:D  
Oh and this rock, paper, scissor-thing, somewhere in the chapter is not the decision we wíll one day make with it;)  
So another guy introduced, as you might've read already, there will be romance in the future. But we're still a little...debating,...about the couples. What do you think? Who's your fav?

And school is still a bitch yea. I did however encouter a girl once whom was happy to go to her school because she could do mathematics all day longO.o... Sanne and I freaking hate that subject. But hey, strange world, strange people huh.

*cough* ANYWAYS, got a little distracted there, thank you for reviewing as always:D you rock! And tell us EVERYTHING YOU THOUGHT:p  
-Forget you...ppftt...silly girl

Anon: COME HERE, GIVE ME A HUG! You, dude, are amazing:D Myrthe was reading your review and got a huge grin on her faceXD you rock for making that happen;p (you should see us chatting about you, I'm amazed you couldn't feel the love) Soooo...sorry for updating late, we are trying! we hope you like this chapter, please tell us what you think. :)

Have a great week guys and day of course:D Please, do keep on reviewing and tell us your ideas and critique. Stay awesome!


End file.
